


Deilig er jorden

by skatingonthinice



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Supernatural Elements, Susan Kay elements, time set back, to be translated
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingonthinice/pseuds/skatingonthinice
Summary: Året er 1868 og operahuset i Paris hjemsøkes av en dyster tilstedeværelse, også kalt Erik. Erik tror han er ment til å råtne i operaens underjordiske verden alene, til en inntrenger en kveld vender livet hans opp ned.Nadir Khan- forhenværende politisjef- følger mistenksomt med når det utenkelige skjer, og både medmenneskelighet og sannhet settes på prøve.





	1. HVA HAN FANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor Nadir begynner fortellingen om 1868 og Erik gjør en oppdagelse.

Jeg ville ikke ha fortalt denne historien om det ikke var for at herren nå er død og begravet- velsigne være minnet hans, uansett hvor trass en sjel han var. Han hviler på det selsamme sted hvor han idag er en legende halvveis trodd på, men fortsatt like fryktet. Det var ikke på Opera Populaire at jeg først møtte Erik, men det var der jeg til sist (vil jeg påstå) lot forstå en bit av malstrømmen som var hjertet hans. Jeg så ham endre seg, eller heller åpenbare seg, kan hende i det som skulle bli de siste årene av hans liv. Det er i sannhet en så utrolig fortelling, at det ikke kan forsvares å tie om det for all tid og dermed ta kjensgjerningene hans med meg i graven. Det er altså min hensikt å utgi en fullstendig avhandling av bedriftene som foregikk under operaen i de årene, så vel som jeg kan.

En del utsagn har også begynt å sverme rundt i operaen de siste månedene og delvis på grunnlag av disse ryktene ønsket jeg å legge frem en klarhet om hendelsenes forløp til offentligheten. Det finnes, dessverre, skriblerier av herren som kompliserer saken ytterligere. Jeg kan ikke tro alt han skrev for mitt liv, for dets innhold skremmer meg til uvante høyder- og det sier litt, for jeg har tross alt sett Eriks mest demoniske sider. Likevel vil jeg publisere det og den fremlagte teksten vil være en blanding av min viten om mannens liv, hans egne journaler, sammen med det jeg har sett og hørt i mine dager på operaen og i Paris. 

Om noen der ute vet hva som siden skjedde med piken og _le chef de scène_ \- Joseph Buquet, oppmuntres de til å straks kontakte det franske politivesenet. 

 

Så vidt jeg vet startet det hele den 9. april, 1868.

 

Den foregående måneden hadde vist få gode produksjoner og dette hadde etterlatt Erik i et dårlig humør. Han forlot meg etter den siste forestillingen av Roméo et Juliette. Det siste jeg så av ham den kvelden var den sorte siluetten hans som forsvant inn i galleriveggen straks den avsluttende tonen var sunget av sopranoen. På tidspunktet kunne jeg aldri ha gjettet at det ville være et vendepunkt for oss begge. Fra denne part av må jeg, ettersom jeg ikke var der selv, bruke herrens egne ord- hentet fra den nevnte journalen hans. Den har jeg, sammen med resten av sakene hans, tatt til sikker forvaring.

Erik forsvant, som sagt, inn i galleriveggen like etter Juliette hadde segnet om. Herfra hastet han ned en hemmelig passasje, ubelyst og dunkel, som ledet ham to nivåer ned. Derfra strente han raskt ut av en skjult dør i ett av operahusets minst brukte korridorer. Han fór lik en skygge mellom skjulestedene sine og ikke mer enn noen sekunder var han synlig på noen steder. Enhver som hadde fått øye på ham ville ha tatt ham for å være enten et synsbedrag eller et spøkelse. Erik selv tok ikke notis av husets stab denne kvelden; sinnet hans boblet enda over den middelmådige opptredenen og kaoset produksjonen hadde skapt bak scenen. Hvordan kunne en komponist som Gounod flatlegge karrieren på den måten? Ikke for å snakke om Erik og hans karriere. Disse tankene surret omkring i hodet hans på den lange turen nedover til operaens kjeller. Skrittene hans var lydløse enda da han steg ned den eldamle steintrappen på det øverste planet av undergrunnen, der store haller stod glemt og forlatte. Han lot hånden gli ned gelenderet der det ikke var råtnet og hurtig som en rev var han nede. Ergelsen hadde heist skuldrene hans opp, men øyensynligvis var han fortsatt mentalt tilstede, for en lyd stanset ham umiddelbart. Fra en av hallene kom den fjerne kimingen av bjeller.

Det er min formening at Erik, vant til sin mørke tilværelse og ensomheten som fulgte, umulig kunne ha vært forberedt på det han møtte i vesthallen. Han skrev i beretningen sin at han ved det første var redd han hadde drept henne. Så grusom han måtte være, slo det ham øyeblikkelig. Et hull på størrelse med en knyttneve tok seg plass i magen hans. Han forbannet seg selv. Nå- livet hans kunne ikke bli noe verre! Han fikk rydde opp galskapen som selviskheten hans så dødelig hadde spredd, og så fikk det være tid til å hate seg selv senere. Han bøyde seg ned og nølte bare såvidt før de grove fingrene hans lukket seg om den lille skapningen. Det tynne kledet som var pakket om henne virket som silket is; hun måtte ha ligget der i kulden en stund. _Hun kan ikke ha vandret inn fra gatene, hvem hun nå var,_ tenkte Erik og merket seg rikheten i stoffet og de pene sømmene.

Han løftet henne opp, varsomt- som om en del av ham forventet at hun skulle våkne til live igjen. _Tåpe,_ ergret han seg og skammet seg ytterligere. Øynene hans søkte automatisk til fallemmen i taket, mange meter ovenfor. Det fantes ikke store muligheter for å overleve det fallet, ikke med det harde steinberget under. Det var i all hovedsak grunnen til at han ikke ville se på henne for mye eller røre henne unødig, i tilfelle han skulle komme over blod eller knuste bein. Hva han skulle gjøre med kroppen, var han ikke helt klar på, men han begynte å bære henne den gjenstående ruten til den underjordiske sjøen. Det var da, etter bare noen titalls skritt, at det underligste skjedde.

Hun åpnet øynene.


	2. HUSET VED INNSJØBREDDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor Erik tar en avgjørelse.

Først kunne han ikke tro det. Han stirret ned på henne, på ansiktet som stirret opp tilbake fra armene hans. Hadde det ikke vært for at han så henne blunke, kunne han trodd det var et puss fra de dødes side- et siste kroppslig fenomen. Men øynene vibrerte virkelig i soklene sine og i det sparsomme lyset kunne han ikke si fargene deres for sikkert, bare at de lyste mot ham. Det var ikke mulig. Det skulle ikke være mulig.

Allerede da måtte han ha tatt det skjebnesvangre valget og om jeg kjenner ham rett, stod den eneste løsningen fremfor ham innen sekundet var omme. Ironisk nok var det alle de grusomme traumene hans som nå gjorde ham i stand til å handle logisk og raskt, og deri gjennomgå alle stadier av sorg på tross av om han likte valget eller ikke. For ham fantes bare en ting å gjøre.

“Er du redd mørket, jente?” spurte han. Det var ikke med hensikt; stemmen hadde bare den magiske egenskapen å ta over situasjonen og lede an. I de bare kamrene der nede runget den uten at han engang trengte å anstrenge seg. Slik var spøkelset Erik og slik var stemmen hans. I begynnelsen trodde han at det var kraften i røsten hans som hadde skremt henne slik, for hun stirret bare på ham som om hun prøvde å forstå noe grusomt og noe skjult. Munnen hennes åpnet seg litt uten at hun klarte si noe. En vag kjensel av fare krøp inn i Erik, og han slet med å forstå hvordan han kunne skremme henne slik simpelten bare ved å være der, om - selvfølgelig- hun ikke var en tjenestepike som hadde forvirret seg ned i tunnelene hans og nå knyttet skremselshistoriene sammen med skikkelsen hos henne. Det var bare det, at hun ikke lignet de vanlige ballerinaene, kammerpikene eller sangerne. Hun lignet faktisk ikke noen han noengang hadde sett. Hadde det ikke vært for frykten som var å lese i det lille ansiktet, kunne hun ha vært pen. Frykt-

Og det var da Erik skjønte at den ekstra vekten i jakkelommen hans var masken og at ansiktet hans var nakent. Det vanlige uttrykket hans ble fullstendig utvekslet med noe hånlig og skremt på en gang. For jenta må han ha fremstått som en demon. 

“Nå,” snerret han, og uten å mene det strammet han grepet om henne. “Er du redd, _jeune fille_? Skal du skrike?”

Merkelig nok gjorde hun ikke det. Det hun gjorde isteden var å himle med øynene og legge hodet bak. Like etter var det klart at hun hadde besvimt.

Uansett hvor sint Erik var, så var han også minst like redd. Kanskje mer enn jenta hadde vært da hun stirret opp på det uhyggelige fjeset hans. Kjære leser: jeg vet, etter å ha vært med denne mannen på livsfarlige eventyr og besynderlige turer, at hans største frykt faktisk ikke bunnet ut i å bli skadet selv. Erik var vant til og kunne tåle utallige typer nedverdigelser og motbører. Etter alle prøvelsene livet hans hadde spandert med de største tak visste han at smerte alene ikke kunne drepe ham. Det var verre å leve med smerten han påførte andre, og om han bare sympatiserte med dem kunne det tynge hjertet hans i evigheter. På denne måten fantes det overraskende mye godhet i ham. 

Denne inntredelsen påvirket han nok mer enn han lot vise. Skjebnen var spunnet ut av kontroll og et levesett var truet, og et liv i tynne tråder. Enda om jenta kom til å dø av indre skader, så ville hendelsen skake han i lang tid fremover. Han gløttet en siste gang på fallemmen og avgjorde at han skyldte henne en verdig død og begravelse, om det var slik det måtte gå. Han fikk se etter henne i mellomtiden, for når det kom til stykket tenkte han at en sakte død var det mest sannsynlige. Han hadde sett mennesker, spesielt små mennesker, dø av mye mindre, tross alt. Og for en fortelling hun får fortelle Sankt Peter ved veis ende, reflekterte det dystre sinnet hans. 

***

Det tok ham fem ytterligere minutter å orientere seg frem til den store innsjøen. 

Den ekstra vekten var ikke til mye bry; faktisk merket Erik lite til den, men han var redd for å skade jenta enda mer. Ubevisst hadde han foretatt en avgjørelse om å ikke sjekke tilstanden til offeret sitt før de i det minste hadde nådd innsjøen. Hvis han kunne utsette skyldfølelsen en stund, så foretrakk han det.

Heldigvis for Erik var mørket der nede like kjent for ham som et palass, med smattende rotter istedenfor tjenere og spindelvev istedenfor krystalllysekroner- et eget domene som like gjerne kunne gitt navn til uendeligheten og som gjennom ironi ikke hadde noe navn selv, annet enn hva denne mannen kunne tenke seg å kalle det. Man kan undre seg om Erik følte seg forbannet av tilholdsstedet og den fuktige luften der, men eide det gjorde han uansett. Akkurat som nå, da han stradet til sandbanken. Bare han kunne ha skimtet det så godt som usynlige glimtet i vannoverflaten og de vage sirkelbevegelsene som brå vindpust fra sidetunnelene avogtil skapte. 

Med den største forsiktighet la han den lille børen ned i jolla. Det var godt at det var nettopp denne båten som hadde drevet opp på elvebanken noen måneder tidligere. Den var et staselig under av lyst tre, U- formet i tverrsnittet, med tykke rammer som viste få tegn på bruk. Det var et betydelig hull i skroget som hadde gitt båten sitt ensomme lodd, men godt håndverk og tålmodighet fra Eriks side hadde tettet det igjen. Lite av håndverksarbeidet kunne nå ses om man ikke på forhånd visste hvor skaden hadde vært. Allikevel tok Erik seg i å stirre på trebordene med økende bekymring. Han stilte seg bakerst, kastet fortøyningen (noen svartmalte lenker av jern) og tok til å skyve dem fra land med en lang stav. Et slik bruk var båten i utgangspunktet ikke ment for, men den brede trekroppen og den meget avrundede undersiden ga jolla en stabilitet som få båter av fransk bakgrunn kunne skryte av. I tillegg ga den ham mye plass om og når han behøvde å frakte noe over innsjøen. Bare noen måneder tidligere, i overkant av et halvt år eller så, hadde han brukt den flere ganger daglig for å skysse møbler og matforråd som hadde blitt kjøpt inn på markeder og i smug. 

Det var en annen fordel med jolla som han ikke hadde kjent nytten av så mye som nå; den kuttet vekk en god halvtime av turen fremad. En ferd langs sandbankene betød å følge alle innsjøens mange viker og ulender, ofte i ujevnt terreng. Om det fantes en sjanse til minske smertene hennes og gi henne en rolig bortgang, så var det via denne båtturen.

Erik fortsatte å skyve farkosten fremover ved å støte staven i sjøgrunnen. Noen ganger skiftet han kurs ved å gjenta et par tak på en enkelt side, men stort sett kunne han kursen utifra øyemålinger på terrenget. Staven, båten, han selv, børen som lå fremfor føttene hans, og fremfor alt vannet- alt var glidende mørkt som synd og kaldt. Han skjøv og skjøv fra mens angsten om kulde vokste i tankene hans. Det hendte han gløttet ned på båtbunnen, liksom rutinert, men konklusjonen forble alltid den samme og han så alltid like raskt opp igjen.

***

Etter det som virket timer skumpet trebåten iland på en sandbanke. Noen brygge hadde det øyensynlig ikke vært tid til å bygge enda, så båten strandet metervis fra bredden i det grunne vannet. Erik hoppet i vannet og trakk båten så langt inn som det kunne gjøres, før han bøyde seg for å hente kroppen som lå urørlig på bunnen. Da han lukket hendene om henne var han overrasket over å finne en svak varme penetrere det tynne kledet- såvidt merkbar, men klart varmere enn de trekkfulle omgivelsene. Dette fikk mannen til å stusse. 

Hadde han anslått feil oppe i hallen? Var det noe han hadde unnlatt å merke seg? Hvordan det nå kunne henge sammen fikk være et spørsmål for siden, nå løftet han bare kroppen og vadet gjennom isvannet til han nådde land. Fra den tørre grunnen var det bare å skråne til venstre noen meter og steinhuset ville innfinne seg. Det var ikke noe den bevisstløse kunne merke seg, men det var et unikt hus- komplett uten vinduer eller ytterdør. Det er virkelig sørgmodig å beskrive det i ettertid, for noe av det første jeg gjorde etter Eriks død var å rive det ned og siden fjerne alle spor, inkludert grunnmuren. Men den aprilkvelden stod huset fortsatt resolutt og taus. Det var et ensomt syn med de grå steinveggene og det like fargeløse skifertaket, sikkert konstruert med tanke på Eriks ånd om å holde seg skjult, for den gikk nesten i ett med den mørke stranden. Det var på innsiden at underet lå og det var dit de to menneskene forsvant. 

_***_

Av en anledning han senere kalte skam, vurderte han hverken av to-seterene i dagligstuen, men bar henne rett til det eneste soverommet i huset, som var hans eget. Den doble himmelsengen fikk henne til å virke skjør og det hjalp ikke at lemmene hennes var livløse og måtte løftes inn under teppet. Han så da at kledet omkring henne måtte være en forseggjort kappe av et uvanlig slag. Det ga fortsatt ikke mening, ingenting av det, men han våget ikke dvele ved tanken, bare pakket henne inn så godt han kunne. Ildstedet han lenge hadde ønsket å bygge der hadde så langt bare forblitt et ønske, så han var tvunget til å fyre opp i stuepeisen og la dørene stå åpen i håp om at det ville varme opp det kjølige soverommet. 

Etter å ha forsikret seg om at hun fortsatt pustet gikk han gjennom stuen og derfra til kjøkkenet for å lage en kopp te- i tilfelle (ved et mirakel) at tilstanden skulle bedres. Av sorg eller vane valgte han chai. Han laget ingenting til seg selv.

Da han kom tilbake på soverommet satte han koppen med chai fra seg på nattbordet ved siden av sengen. Han stod betenkt et sekund, før han slo seg ned ved forfengelighetsbordet like ovenfor. Ettersom han ikke akkurat kunne springe etter en doktor, både av frykt for seg selv og fordi jenta ganske sikkert ville dø alene i tiden det tok ham å finne en, ble han sittende uvirksom. Det gikk lang tid uten at noe hendte. Uret i stuen slo tre. Om ikke lenge ville han ha vært våken i et døgn, alt takket være den mangefulle premieren som ikke hadde vært godt for annet enn å true blodtrykket hans. Og allikevel- hadde det ikke vært for Gounod så ville han ha funnet den fortvilte skapningen en annen gang, antagelig fryst ihjel . Han så åndedrettet på gjesten sin. Det var et under at hun fortsatt var i live.  _Når det er sagt må skadene på innsiden være pinefulle, selv for en som sover,_ tenkte han. Under bæringen hadde han ikke merket noen brukne ribbein eller noe lignende, men han var sikker på at ingenting kunne være fullstendig intakt etter et slikt fall. Han stirret på ansiktet hennes, så for seg det harde steingulvet under fallemmen og hvordan det måtte ha gått til, bare fordi han skulle være så forsiktig med det nye gjemmestedet sitt. Paris skulle være en ny start, fri for skyldfølelse og nag, og isteden befant han seg der, snart med et lik å begrave. Før han klarte å stanse seg selv begynte han å fundere på om en familie en plass savnet et barn, en søster, en mor... Hun måtte være en fryktelig ung en, men det meste som kunne skje, ville også skje i Paris. 

Og sånn skjedde det, at en tanke ledet til en annen og klokken slo time på time, og Erik falt i søvn.

***

På operakjellerens grunn finnes ingen sol til å markere morgen. Det er evig natt her, som Erik hadde spøkt med da han først flyttet inn.

"Langt fra mennesker, nede i helvete hvor det ikke finnes noen solstråler- det skal passe meg utmerket! Denne blir min egen verden!"

Sant nok, for så dypt og avsides lå huset at ingenting fra utsiden kunne høres. Fra mitt eget soverom i Rue de Rivoli kunne jeg høre en folkemengde våkne til live og ta til gatene. Grosserer åpnet for salg, duften av ferske brød dunstet ut fra bakerens vindu, barn som lette etter verdisaker øynet forbipasserende etter lette bytter. Men i Eriks verden, fem etasjer under bakken, fantes bare mørke til enhver tid og kun ur til å differansiere tiden. Selv en som sjelden sov lenge kunne trenge hvile. 

For Erik startet den 10. ende April med utsyn fra bordet. Iløpet av natten hadde han seget utover og nå verket leddene hans etter ubekvemheten. Han reiste seg med forvirring, for å sovne på noen annen plass enn sengen eller på orgelrommet var ikke likt ham, men det var også en klar fare han måtte huske på, noe som var i ferd med å skje-

Han for opp. Himmelsengen var tom. Lakenet lå krøllet ved fotenden og de mange teppene lagt til side. Så det hadde skjedd, det var ikke bare innbilning. Han kjente hjertet hoppe nesten opp til halsen i takt med en voldsom forutdannelse han aldri hadde kjent før og ikke kunne sette navnet på. Gåsehud spredte seg under skjorten hans og da han snudde seg stod hun der. Aldeles levende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visse historiske fakta har blitt endret eller omgjort for å passe historiens narrativ:
> 
> Palais Garnier, som historien baseres på, ble ikke ferdig fremstilt før i 1875 pga den politiske situasjonen i Paris (som den Fransk- Prussiske- krigen). Konstruksjonen var på tidspunktet så langkommen at den kunne brukes som matlager og sykehus. I 1868 var hovedfasaden avdekket for publikum. 
> 
> Grunnen til at jeg på tross av denne kunnskapen har valgt å plassere historien min slik er tanken på Erik rett etter han returnerte fra Iran. Jeg har tro på at 20 år kan gjøre mye med en person, så dette vil være en hyllest til en yngre versjon av ham og andre karakterer (Nadir, for eksempel).


	3. MILITÆRLEGENS STANDPUNKT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor forviklinger forverres og ikke alle hensikter er gode.

Som leseren kan tenke seg utartet morgenen den fredagen svært annerledes for meg enn min gamle franske venn. Allikevel må jeg innrømme at en vag bekymring hadde tatt feste i hjertet mitt. Det var en malplassert følelse, upassende på en solfylt dag som denne, men den var ikke ukjent. Jeg satte meg opp på divanen og blinket mot lyset som strømmet inn gjennom vinduet. 

Var dette et etterspill av sorgen min? Det ville isåfall overraske meg, for de siste månedene hadde smerten blitt mer sløv, og ansiktet hennes og døden hennes hjemsøkte meg mindre om nettene. Kjære Rookheya... Jeg rev av meg lakenet og satte føttene til gulvet. Det var allerede varmt takket være den skyfrie himmelen. Rookheeya. Nei, dette ubehaget satt løsere, som en vond profeti. Hva kunne det være? Hva....

Så-! En åpenbaring kom fremfor meg og det hele virket uhyggelig klart. Det fantes bare èn forklaring. 

"Darius!" ropte jeg, klar over at stemmen min fint ville høres til leiligheten under. Et brak lød rett under meg, et tegn på at han hadde våknet og kanskje falt ut av sengen. Assistenten min var ikke det man kunne kalle grasiøs. Det var andre i mitt bekjentskap som hadde fått den gunsten av Gud.

Jeg fant gårsdagens klær hengende over stolen ved skapet, de eneste møblene som fantes på soverommet forutenom sengen, og trakk dem på meg med målrettet hurtighet. Det var de selsamme klærne jeg hadde kjøpt da jeg først kom til Vesten fire år tidligere; en lang frakk med svart fløyelskrage, en ordinær skjorte med vest og tweedbukser som stod i stil, alt i mørke farger. Perserhatten* hang på en knagg utenpå skapet. Jeg hektet den av i all hast og spurtet ned trappen som forbandt hele leilighetskomplekset. En avsats under svingte jeg inn til venstre og banket på den eneste døren på den siden. 

Det gikk ett sekund og det gikk to, før en døsig Darius dukket opp, fremdeles i nattøyet og med søvn i øyet. På tross av vår felles opprinnelse var tredveåringen adskillig blekere enn meg og i dag enda mer. Om jeg kjente ham rett hadde han sittet til langt på natt med studiene sine igjen og forverret helsen. 

"Mester?" var alt han fikk stotret frem før han dekket leppene for et gjesp. 

"God morgen, venn," svarte jeg og klappet ham på skulderen. "Jeg er redd det er behov for din hjelp allerede. Vær rask og kle deg, så møtes vi utenfor. Og kjære deg, ta med revolveren."

Darius kvapp til. Han tok seg til hoften som om han allerede kunne føle tyngden dens trykke. "Hvor er det vi skal hen?"

"Operaen og det helst litt kjapt." 

*** 

Ti minutter senere hoppet en ferdigkledd Darius inn i leiedrosjen jeg hadde fått tak i for stunden. For et trent øye var den ekstra vekten på siden hans tydelig, men for hvem som helst andre lite merkbar. Det som var merkbart var den stive grimasen han ikke klarte dølge. Det unge ansiktet stirret kvalmt ut vinduet på kvartalet vi tilbakela gjennom et par tykke glasslinser. De mørke øynene bak utstrålte en karakteristisk bekymring som ville ende opp med å gi ham kråkerynker tidlig i livet. All annen bekymring lå gjemt bak hatten han hadde tredd på seg; en nyere versjon av min egen.  

Jeg kunne ikke unngå å føle sårbarheten hans, men det fantes få velmente ord til å styrke ham som ikke også ville være løgn. Hvem visste hvilken scene som ventet oss der fremme? Det var et mirakel at Erik fortsatt var i live etter alle som hadde villet drepe ham, så det var ikke umulig at skjebnen endelig hadde innhentet ham. Jeg satt derfor stille og så gatene gli forbi.

"Operaen, messieurs _,"_ annonserte kusken og stanset drosjen. Et ordløst blikk ble utvekslet mellom meg og Darius før vi klatret ut.

Torget var allerede fullt av mennesker og kjerrer som strømmet gjennom de mange boulevardene og gatene i krysset like ved. Det var umulig å glemme hvilket senterpunkt dette var for byen og hvor mye trafikk som passerte her daglig. Vi stod på det mektige torget Place de l'Opéra, endeplassen for Avenue Napoléon som sprang fra museet Louvre i sørøst. Dette var det siste pustrommet før det storslagne bygget som var operahuset i Paris.

Selv for tidsperioden var operaen et under. Det var under ett år siden konstruksjonen stod ferdig, så alt hadde den praktfulle lukten og det vidunderlige skinnet til noe nytt og ubrukt. Stilen den var utført i var høyst eklektisk, men personlig syntes jeg det barokkanske var det mest imponerende med fasaden. Og for en overdådig fasade det var.

Ingen midler hadde blitt spart i hverken planlegging eller bygging, og som resultat var flerfoldige materialer blitt brukt for å signalisere den stødige posisjonen huset skulle ha som underholdningsarena for de rike. Flere typer marmor, stein og bronse var brukt til ytterkledningen. Marmorsteinen alene hadde blitt bestilt fra fjerne land som Sverige, Algeria og Finland- bare for å nevne noen. Når solen skinte på operaen var det som om den glitret.

Dette synet var fordoblet av det som syntes å være gull på toppen av søylene i annen etasje, bystene som stod mellom dem av kjente europeiske dramatikere og komponister, samt vernet på taket og deler av statuettene som stod plassert der. I sannhet var disse for det meste bare forgylt bronse, men det kunne man ikke ha gjettet fra et ståsted på bakken. Faktisk, første gang jeg besøkte stedet etter arbeiderne hadde lagt vekk hamrene og sleggene, kunne jeg bare stå og se på statuene på toppen- de to forgylte på hver side av kuppelen og den som som står på den. Guermys Harmoni og Poesi, Pegasusene, og Apollo midt i. Dette bygget var skapt av kjærlighet til Venezia, de rike hallene i europeiske palasser og Firenze. Selv om den av størrelse ikke var særdeles utenomjordisk, gjorde bruken av plass og dekorasjoner at huset virket svulmende. Det var nok til å få hvem som helst til å kjenne seg liten. 

Darius skottet ukomfortabelt opp på de greske takfigurene. "Jeg antar vi ikke passerer gjennom hovedinngangen?"

"Nei, min venn," sa jeg og minet til østsiden hvor (omtrent på midten) en dom av stein stakk ut, likedan som på vestsiden.

"Vi går gjennom Pavillion des Abonnès. Før vi gjør noe annet må jeg snakke med Carrière, bare i tilfelle..."

Så vi gjorde og mannen var ikke vanskelig å oppspore. Billettselgeren kjente meg straks igjen og ba oss vente. Like etter var han tilbake med en hvithåret parisianer iført rød uniformsfrakk. Han var en godhjertet mann, men tilkalningen hadde gitt ansiktet hans et anstrøk av tvil. Likevel trykket han hånden min og takket for sist.

"Hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?" spurte han.

"Jeg er bare kommet for å beundre byens moderne perle. Spesielt er jeg interessert i å høre hvordan det står til med _understrukturen_." Jeg klemte hånden hans tilbake og visst ble ikke blikket hans mye mørkere.

"Pumpene går som alltid, Khan, og de holder grunnvannet tilbake så operaen ikke skal drukne. Det er dessverre en dyr affære, er jeg redd. Det har faktisk begynt å koste oss tyve tusen franks i måneden. De har vel ikke grunn til å tro at det skulle være noen problemer der nede?"

_Tyve tusen, Erik-_

Jeg smilte for å berolige ham, men kjente at hjertet mitt tok til å isne. Hva kom jeg til å finne der nede? Hvem kunne vite det. Eriks kapasitet for illemående (og å skape illemående, ved mening eller ei) var langt større enn hos en vanlig person. Jeg turte ikke å utelukke noe. "Om det er noe å finne skal jeg underrette deg straks, monsieur."

Han nikket litt stivt og unnskyldte seg. Etter at han var gått tok jeg turen til stallen. Bak meg hastet Darius etter. "Jeg visste ikke at du var i kontakt med forvalterne, mester," sa han forundret. 

Jeg forsikret meg om at vi var alene blant hestene og fant frem til en hemmelig skyvedør maskert som et ekstra tykt veggpanel. Det fantes naturlige sideganger i steinen ment for ventilering. Erik hadde bare utnyttet dem. 

"Gèrard Carrière? Å, nei, han er kun forvalter for stallene. Jeg er ikke på langt nær viktig nok til å få audiens med hverken Debienne eller Poligny. Se så, da var døren åpen. Etter deg, min venn."

Darius rynket nesen mot mørket innenfor den smale gangen, men inn forsvant han allikevel. Merkelig nok gjorde han få protestert på veien. Her og der kom vi ut av operahusets kroker og avhjørner, her og der passerte vi under eller over travle kormenn som gestalter. Hinveiene som fantes på operahuset var mange, selv om få hadde kjennskap til dem. Av disse førte bare et fåtall ned til underetasjene og alle disse krevde enten kodeløsninger eller usedvanlig snartenking. Det var ikke mulig å snuble ned lengre enn til de gamle kostymelagrene, det hadde Erik sett til. Ruten vi idag hadde brukt inneholdt ikke mindre enn tre feller. Forsinkelsen som kom av å omgå dem hadde virkelig begynt å tære på nervene mine da vi var forbi den siste. 

"Da var vi iallefall nådd strandpartiet. Det tar bare noen minutter herfra til huset," informerte jeg assistenten min. Han kastet litt på skuldrene som svar, forvirret som det var etter å ha gjennomgått de mange ulike rutene siden månedskiftet. Vi fortsatte i stillhet langs strandbredden til den svarte dysterheten i rommet ble truet av et svakt, dansende lys. En fakkel, så jeg på nærmere hold. Den var stukket ned i bakken utenfor huset hans som en verge mot mørket omkring. Det var ikke likt mannen i det hele tatt. Jeg banket på døren hans med en overbevisning om at noe var på gang. Erik åpnet og bekymringene mine fortripplet seg. 

Eriks fjes hadde aldri vært et vakkert ett og kraftige følelser vred de allerede deformerte trekkene hans til vanvidd. De oppblåste leppene hans vendte nedover. Der den ene munnviken hans endte i hudforvregning var huden ildsk. Det samme gjaldt delen over det ene kinnbeinet hans hvor huden var omsmeltet som et rødlig krater med rue kanter som alltid var tørre og sprukne. Om det hadde vært en full nese der og ikke bare et hull hvor nesebeinet gikk over til brusk, så ville den ha trukket luft i hurtige drag. 

Erik skjøt haken ut lik en trassig unge og strøk noen mørke hårlokker bakom øret. Hele ham virket å være i et farlig humør som fikk de små, innsunkne øynene hans til å gløde. "Da- ro- ga!" utbrøt han. "Hørte du djevelen hviske?"

"Så det har altså skjedd noe. Erik, slipp meg inn og la meg se." Jeg rørte lett ved skulderen hans for at han skulle ta hintet og merkelig nok protesterte han ikke. Han trådde til siden med øynene fortsatt stivt festet på meg. Stemningen fikk hårene på nakken min til å reise seg; hvem vet hva som ventet der inne? 

Jeg spaserte gjennom det første rommet- kjøkkenet- uten å se noe utenom det vanlige. Her skinte kun èn enslig lyskilde- en stakkarslig gasslampe i et glassmonter på veggen. Den kastet lange skygger av alt som befant seg under det. Jeg nærmet meg den eneste døren med redsel for en fare som kunne ligge like på andre siden, i stand til å avlive meg på sekundet. Det var med den ytterste varsomhet jeg vred håndtaket om og lot døren gå opp.

Etter oppholdet i kjøkkenet var oppholdsrommet nesten blendende. Det lyste kraftig og rødt fra ild i peisen på den motsatte siden. En parafinlampe på det sentrale salongbordet var også tent, sammen med de mange stearinlysene på veggene som grenset mot kjøkkenet og studierommet. Steinen huset var bygget av hadde absorbert og holdt på varmen, og hele rommet var hett som hjembyen min på en travel dag. Erik spradet inn bak meg, uaffisert. Darius sine nølende fottrinn kom bak ham igjen.

Først trodde jeg franskmannen hadde holdt meg for narr eller at det var en usett hake ved opplegget; en spak som måtte trekkes, enda en hemmelig dør. Men alt Erik gjorde for å oppklare mysteriet var å heve hånden visende mot stuen. Straks etter kom det rørelse fra den ene av de to sofaene. En haug av ulltepper reiste seg og en hvit masse kom til syne. 

Det var et hode. Det var et blekt, blekt hode med like blekt hår som falt langt og tynt. Det fantes ikke et uttrykk i det avlange ansiktet og heller ikke i øynene, som så blankt tilbake på meg under en rad lyse øyenvipper. Jeg har hørt slike øyne bli beskrevet som grå eller lyseblå, men til det hadde de ikke nok pigment til. Der jeg stod minnet de kun om lin som lenge hadde ligget uvasket og nå var nedstøvet. Det var ikke en sjattering passende levende mennesker.

Så jeg på et spøkelse eller en korporlig ånd? Tanken fikk meg til å grøsse. En verre tanke fulgte den.

Jeg spant rundt i raseri. "Erik- hva er dette? Hva har du gjort?"

Han hysjet mykt og geleidet meg (og assistenten min) bryskt ut av rommet og ut av huset. Jeg var klar til å gå i disputt og gjøre det som gjøres måtte, da et tungt drag av anger falt over ham. Dette alene stanset meg fra å rive ham i stykker der han stod. Istedet trådde jeg opp foran ham så truende jeg kunne og hyttet med neven. Det hadde vært enklere om det ikke var for at han var godt og vel et hode høyere.

"Hva- var- det? Hva- har- du- gjort?"

Erik hevet et øynebryn i en blanding av indignasjon og forvirring. Sinnet kom over meg så raskt at jeg i neste sekund fant meg selv hamrende på brystet hans.

"Har du _rørt_ henne, Erik? Hva har du gjort?"

"Jeg?" hveste han. "Jeg har vel ikke _rørt_ henne. Ikke slik! Er det slik du tror om meg, du som før har kalt deg venn. Jada, klart er det!"

Å høre ham si dette lettet meg, men jeg klarte ikke riste av inntrykket de kalde øynene hadde gjort. "Vel, noe er skjedd med henne."

Erik glodde skyldbevisst vekk. "Jeg fant henne for noen timer siden. Hun har falt gjennom en av fallemmene."

_Ved Gud-_

"Hun var så godt som ihjelfrosset. Jeg har brukt natten til å holde døden borte med alle botemidler som finnes her nede. Det var ikke som om jeg kunne springe etter lege, selv om jeg er glad du brakte meg deg en nå."

Jeg skvatt og kom på at Darius fortsatt var med. Han gløttet engstelig på oss og skjønte straks hvor det bar. Han hevet armene i avvergelse. 

"Nei, vær så snill ikke. Jeg har sett nok av fallemmene dine og jeg kan tenke meg hvilken skade de kan gjøre. Jeg er ferdig med kjøtt og blod og beinrester. Den stakkaren holder garantert på å blø ihjel innenfra og vil være klar til å forlate jorda innen et døgn eller to. Hold meg utenfra sånne konflikter, jeg er ferdig med dem."

"Darius, bare denne ene gangen-" ba jeg ham, men det var fånyttes. Min posisjon som "mester" bød lite her. Vi stod fastlåst helt til Erik bløtet stemmen og kom med forslaget selv. Fra da gikk det ikke lang tid før Darius gikk inn igjen, bare litt motvillig. En stund gikk.

"Hvordan skal du leve med deg selv og alt du gjør?" halvveis spurte jeg, halvveis poengterte jeg og hutret. Erik nikket. 

"Du er som et barn som alltid tiltrekker seg trøbbel. På grunn av fellen din må du snart grave et hvilested for en jente. Hvordan skal du våkne opp i morgen og dagen etter det? Og det er utvilsomt noen i byen som leter etter henne allerede og Gud forby at det røpes at det var på operaen hun sist ble sett. Rykter om gjenferd fortelles allerede. Dette er bare rot, alt sammen."

Igjen nikket han. Han kastet et kort blikk på huset sitt og, med en tone full av sorg og verdslig befarenhet sa han:

"Liksomlegen din har sikkert rett uansett når han sier hun er døende. For alt jeg vet var det smertene som vekket henne i dag morges og ikke noen mirakuløs forbedring. Det er vel bare slik det er, eller hva, daroga?" 

Et syn av en dame i en seng dekket med fargerike tepper flimret foran meg. Hun strakte ut en svak hånd. "Det er bare slik det er," eniget jeg.

***

Da ytterdøren åpnet seg noen kvarter senere var det en forbauset Darius som stakk hodet ut. Han ble stående i døråpningen som om han ikke riktig visste hva som var opp eller ned. Til slutt kremtet han utilpass. Rapporten han avla skulle endre den dagen og alle kommende dager etter det. 

"Ehm. Altså. Det står sånn til at jeg ikke kan finne noen særlige skader på, eh, legemet. Om jeg kan foreslå det, så vil jeg tro hun ikke har blitt utsatt for et fall i det hele tatt. Jeg finner ingen tegn som kan tyde på det."

I det samme dette var sagt endret luften seg. Jeg hørte meg selv puste dypt. Ved siden av meg pustet ikke Erik i det hele tatt. Det vansirete fjeset hans utgjorde en vantro mine. Jeg så hendene hans knytte seg, men han sa lite. 

Darius fortsatte:

"Om det var noen fare for hypotermi, så er den ikke lenger forestående. Det er godt arbeid du har gjort, monsieur. Jeg er bare redd sinnet er svekket, enten fra sjokk av reisen hit eller noe før det, eller fra kulden i hallen. Oppførselen kan minne om sjokkofre like etter noe voldsomt har skjedd. Om det er sjokk, så vil det med tid gå over og personligheten vil komme tilbake. Hvis det er en hodeskade fra noe.... Det er verre. Hodeskader kan man ikke nødvendigvis fjerne eller gjøre bedre. Jeg skal be for at det er det førstnevnte."

"Så hun har sagt noe?" hørte jeg meg selv si.

Darius skuttet seg, men svarte allikevel.

"Hun sa en masse. Det er bare at de fleste av ordene ikke ga mening. Det lød slik man snakker i søvne, det vil si tilfeldige ord og lyder. Hun kunne eller ville ikke fortelle hvem hun var eller hvor hun kom fra. Det eneste vettuge var at hun nevnte faren sin og en bror. Det er alt jeg vet."

 _En far, en bror, en familie som leter._ Jeg tittet på Erik for å se hvordan budskapet trengte inn. Munnvikene hans hadde fortrukket seg og det virket som om han var i pine. Jeg følte ikke videre medynk med ham nå som situasjonen kunne reddes. 

"Darius, kan jeg be deg om en andre tjeneste? Hjelp meg å ta henne med til politistasjonen. Hennes egen far kan ta langt bedre vare på henne enn vi noengang skulle ha klart og det er der hun hører hjemme. Darius, kjære deg?"

Darius eniget taust og skulle til å gå inn igjen for å hente jenta da en stemme like kraftig som torden drønnet bakfra. 

"Nei."

Jeg vendte meg om og så Eriks høye form rette ryggen. Det glødet farlig fra de lyse øynene hans. Han var virkelig et uhyggelig syn når han var slik.

"Jeg sa 'nei'. Dette skjer på mine premisser, ikke deres."

"Herregud, Erik, tror du det er noen idè at du går i nærheten av betjenter på lyse dagen? La oss hjelpe deg. Dette er løst på et øyeblikk."

"Og jeg sier 'nei'. Daroga- hun så ansiktet mitt. Hvis hun ikke falt gjennom lemmen, så må hun ha vandret gjennom en lønngang ikke engang jeg vet om. Jeg kan ikke sende henne hjem om hun ikke er død eller døende. Jeg vil ikke bli jaktet med høygafler i det samme jeg er tilbake til hjemlandet mitt, kun på grunn av nådighet. Jeg sier deg: nei." 

Det kjentes ut som noen hadde helt isvann over meg. En vond innsikt tok til å slå mot hjertet mitt. Der var den- den onde forutanelsen, gått i oppfyllelse allerede. Jeg veide de neste ordene mine grundig, vel vitende om at han kom til å gripe hver eneste svakhet og bruke til sitt forsvar. 

"Det er ingen praktisk løsning. Det er mye lettere for deg å la henne gå. Du ser henne aldri igjen og vi forteller politiet at hun slo hodet. Vi forteller dem at vi fant henne en helt annen plass og alle vil tro disse minnene er drømmer. Hvem tror vel på noen som har slått hodet til de ikke lenger husker sitt eget navn. Det er smart. Så- Darius, hjelper du meg?"

Jeg prøvde å si det hele med en nonchalant letthet, så overbevisningen skulle sitte. Kanskje var jeg litt for rask, for Erik var mistroen selv da han slamret ytterdøren igjen fremfor oss. Det var da jeg så at de tynne fingrene hans var lukket om en revolver. Han spant den rundt en gang.

"Jeg spør deg èn gang, Khan, og da bør du fortelle sannheten. Hvorfor skulle du behøve beskyttelse av et slikt kaliber på en så fin morgen?"

Halsen min føltes tørr og under frakken kjente jeg skjorten bli svett. Jeg lot ham ikke ane hvor redd jeg var i det øyeblikket. 

"Mye rart skjer i Paris og enda mer skjer under. Det er ikke verd at en mann blir fornærmet av forhåndsreglene til en annen."

Det fikk ham til å snøfte. Han ba oss om å gå. Jeg nektet. Etter å ha ansett meg løftet han revolverløpet i vår retning. Han ba oss igjen med en røst urokkelig som stein. Jeg hørte Darius be meg og, men først måtte jeg vite noe. 

"Sverger du å la veien fra stallen og ned stå urørt? For så kan jeg komme samme vei imorgen og ha Darius med for å se til henne. Vær så snill, sverg."

Erik overveiet det og etter et blikk på Darius sverget han. 

"Sverger du at du heller ikke rører henne i mellomtiden? Sverg."

Han freste. "Hva tar du meg for? For en venn du er! Tenker du noensinne på hva som skulle skjedd om jeg lot henne gå og hun ble frisk? Sakte, men sikkert kom hun ihug det grusomme ansiktet hun så og hun ville til å huske hvordan hun kom seg dit. En eller annen vil koble to og to sammen, og så ville Frankrike endelig få hodet mitt på et sølvfat. Er det slik du vil ha det? Ja? Kom deg ut."

For å vise at han mente alvor fyrte han at ett skudd akkurat passe langt nok fra oss så sanden spratt. Det siste vi så av ham den dagen var hælen hans som forsvant inn i døråpningen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * kjent som en "astrakhan cap" i den engelske oversettelsen. Jeg fant ingen tilsvarende skandinavisk oversettelse for ordet, selv om man sikkert også kunne kalt den for astrakhansk hatt på norsk.
> 
> Avenue Napoléon var, selv om den ble initiert i 1854, ikke ferdig før omtrent 1876. Den er i dag bedre kjent under navnet den fikk etter Det Andre Franske Rikets fall i 1870; Avenue de l'Opera. Fun fact: Den siste bygningen på avenuen var ikke ferdig før i 1879, bare noen år før Lerouxs roman finner sted.


	4. DOMMEN FORDELT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor et menneskeliv er mye å ta seg av.

Det lille Erik fortalte meg om fredagen var generelle og selvsagte observasjoner. Det var noe han ikke ville ut med, så jeg har her tydd til journalen hans for å synliggjøre det mannen ikke ville fortelle meg selv. Jeg må si at dette innlegget har ledet meg til en erkjennelse. Over tiden hun har tilbrakt med oss har jeg blitt lurt til å tro jeg vet mer enn jeg gjør. Under dekke av å bli vant med uvitenheten har jeg latt det gå. Det kan sammenlignes med mitt forhold til Erik, for i grunnen vet jeg svært lite om han også.

I alle tilfeller kan jeg gjøre lite for politiet i oppklaringen av jentas identitet.

Her er ihvertfall journalinnlegget:     

 

 

> 10\. april, fredag.
> 
> Khan og guttungen hans har endelig dratt. Det var ikke av egen vilje jeg tok til å skyte mot dem, det var kjennskap til perseren og den fordømte staheten hans. Om det var opp til ham, så hadde vi stått der ennå. Jeg er glad jeg valgte å bygge hele huset selv og ikke importere ferdige deler, for den døren avgjorde saken. Han vet det ikke finnes noe poeng i å forsøke å ta seg inn når døren har gått igjen. Hva skulle vitsen være når han ikke kjenner metoden som utløser åpningsmekanismen? Den eneste plassen jeg installerte dørhåndtak med nøkkellås er på badet, bare ut av vane, og nå ser det ut til at den skal komme i bruk. 
> 
> Det har seg slik at hun lever enda. I mange timer etter at Khan dro ble jeg travende frem og tilbake på eiendommen min i rastløshet. Hver gang jeg hørte en lyd var jeg tilbake i stuen, bare for å se hvor lite forbedring som fantes i de tomme øynene. Hver gang vokste håpløsheten.
> 
> Uansett hva som skjer, så er jeg fanget. Hun lever- hva skal jeg gjøre? Hun dør- og jeg må leve med det. Vekten av dette holder på å ta livet av meg. Jeg vender stadig tilbake til uthuset og spaden som står der, og jeg tørr nesten ikke å tenke. Ulykke ser ut til å være en følgesvenn jeg ikke kan bli kvitt. Den har fulgt meg fra hjemstedet mitt til Persia og tilbake. Er det en plass i denne verden hvor den ikke kan finne meg? Jeg vil tro ikke.
> 
> Hun puster ut, tungt. Jeg har plassert meg ved kjøkkenbordet og har døren mellom oss på bredt gap. Jeg forventer å se kroppen der fremme synke sammen og forbli sånn, men hun fortsetter å puste. Hva er det å gjøre? Jeg vet ikke hva som er verst: om hun sovner inn og tvinger meg til å grave en grav som vil plette hjemmet mitt og samvittigheten min i evighet, eller at hun iløpet av timer eller dager blir bedre og tvinger meg til å måtte sperre noen inne for resten av livet. Den avgjørelsen er i praksis en dom. Det ville sone henne til mørket og til ensomheten, og ikke minst meg. Bare tanken på det gjør vondt, og verre føles det ettersom klokken slår og hjertet hennes gjør det samme. Så ondt av meg å håpe på at hun skal dø. Jeg kommer til å havne i helvetet. 
> 
> Khan har rett, men jeg våger ikke sette henne fri. Jeg er for redd. Pokker ta ham.
> 
> ***
> 
> Det har vært en utvikling. Jeg var forberedt på at dette på en eller annen måte skulle få en trist slutt, men det ble ikke noe lettere for det.
> 
> Hun hadde sovet siden besøket dro og ved lønsjtid døde ilden i peisen ut. Jeg dro ut for å hente mer ved og kan ikke ha vært borte mer enn noen øyeblikk, men da jeg kom tilbake var toseteren tom. Den tidligere innehaveren dens stod fremfor en av de to bokhyllene i stua- to svære beist av lyst tre med fem hyller hver fulle av bøker fra de syv kontinentene. Et par av bøkene var gaver fra Nadir fra da jeg først begynte å lære meg språket hans. Det var en av disse bøkene hun stod og øynet. Man kunne tro hun hadde frosset fast, for hun stod sånn lenge. Enda hun neppe var i stand til å gjøre meg noe spredde det seg en vill panikk i meg. Til slutt forstod jeg at det var meg selv jeg var redd og sinnet som snart skulle møte meg når hun forstod hva som var skjedd. Det var så lett for dem- vanlige folk- å dømme meg for feilgrepene mine uten å ta hensyn til hva det ville si for en mann å alltid være i fare og å alltid måtte ta forhåndsregler. Anklagelsene hennes fikk bare komme.
> 
> Jeg satte fra meg vedlasten med et høyt dump. Tanken var at hun skulle skjønne at hun ikke var alene. Til tross for bråket rørte hun seg ikke. Hun måtte ha hørt lyden av skrittene mine òg, da jeg entret rommet, og fortsatt beveget hun ikke en muskel. Dette gikk ikke som forventet og det begynte å slite på beherskelsen min. Hele affæren stinket barbarisk. Skulle jeg nå fortelle henne at hele livet hennes var forbi? At fra nå av ville hun kjenne bare disse dunkle kjellerhvelvene hvor solen aldri skinte. Jeg forventet å møte et overjordslig hat. Isteden lød et spørsmål, bare disse tre ordene:
> 
> "Hvor er jeg?"
> 
> Jeg var så tilbakeslått av likefremheten at spørsmålet ble hengende til hun kikket på meg. Der var de øynene, farget som en nyfødt sommerstorm. Resten av henne virket også mer levende, trekkene mer animerte og tilspissede. Jeg kjente at hånden min for opp og trykket siden av masken, som for å avgjøre om jeg var naken igjen eller ikke. Det ga meg trygghet nok til å svare.
> 
> "Vi er i Paris, under operaen." Det så ut til å være det samme for henne.
> 
> Hvem kunne hun være? Responsen var så lite tilfredstillende at jeg søkte til spørsmålet hennes i tilfelle et hint lå der.  _Hvor er jeg..._ Uttalen var tilskjært og presis. Den hørtes veldig lokal ut, selv om det var vanskelig å si nøyaktig uten å få høre mer. 
> 
> Klærne hennes gjorde ingenting for å oppklare det hele. Den bisarre kappen hennes hang lett fra skuldrene og fanget opp skjæret fra stearinlysene på veggen. For alt jeg visste kunne det være et kostyme og hun en artist som hadde vandret seg vekk og gått (eller falt) til sin ulykke. Det eneste som kunne sies var at hun neppe var fattig, for drakten var forseggjort og hverken skitten eller slitt. Så var det skoene hennes eller mangelen på sko som ikke hjalp på saken. De kunne ikke ha falt av under fallet, for så distre var jeg ikke at jeg ville ha forbigått dem, enda i mørket. 
> 
> Så opptatt var jeg av å dissekere henne, at stemmen hennes først klang fjernt og uforståelig. Hun stirret på meg og gjentok seg. 
> 
> "Når er vi?"
> 
>  I halsen min ble gangen tørr og tungen ubehagelig. Jeg klarte ikke svare. 
> 
> "Hvilket årstall er dette?" fortsatte hun. 
> 
> Darius sin prognose dundret i ørene mine.  _Sinnet er svekket. Sinnet er svekket._ Igjen og igjen så jeg bildet av henne når hun falt, det syke dunket da hun landet. Jeg presset neglene mot håndflaten i håp om at det ville holde meg festet til bakken. Det tok styrke å sammenfatte meg nok til å svare. Dette er ikke det verste jeg har vært utfor, måtte jeg fortelle meg selv. Jeg fortalte henne hvilken dato det var.
> 
> Endelig løsnet apatien hennes en smule og munnen tok til å bevre. Et sjokk, antok jeg. Det ga seg ikke. Det spredde seg fra munnen og til resten av kroppen til hele hun skalv. Tårer flommet ned kinnene og dryppet fra haka til forsiden av kledet hennes.  
> 
> "Du er ikke Lee..." hvisket hun. 
> 
> "Nei, jeg er ikke Lee. Hvem er det?"
> 
> Hun åpnet munnen for å svare og jeg så tårene finne veien inn munnvikene. "Han er broren min. Var broren min? Hvem vet hvem som er i live? Alt er forstyrret. Jeg må gå, jeg kan ikke være her. Dette er feil."
> 
> "Mademoiselle-" begynte jeg og hadde allerede smøget meg i veien for noen flukt. Det ble ikke nødvendig.
> 
> Etter de første skrittene hennes ga beina etter og hun segnet sammen. Øyenbrynene skjøt opp i bestyrtelse, men hun gjorde ingen flere forsøk på å røre seg. Det var noe sårt og privat ved opptrinnet som etterlot beskueren med en dårlig smak i ganen. Jeg gjorde opp for det med å hjelpe henne i seng, hvor hun sovnet. Det ga meg tid til å reflektere.
> 
> Hvis Darius hadde rett og hun ikke hadde falt, hvor kom denne svakheten fra? Og på en annen side- hvis Darius tok feil og hun hadde falt, hvor var skadene? _Kanskje det bare er hodet det er noe feil med_ , tenkte jeg. Ikke at det ikke var fælt nok. Sparte jeg henne for et liv på anstalt, på et nedverdigende asyl? Hvorfor skulle faren hennes ta seg av henne når de fleste menn allerede så på døtrene sine som en byrde? Var det ikke bedre om hun ble hos meg, hvor hun kunne bli tatt vare på?
> 
> Det måtte bli sånn.
> 
> ***
> 
> Ettermiddagen gikk og det nærmet seg tiden når skumringene tok til ute, umerkbart i det tidløse landskapet her nede. Akkurat idet jeg begynte å saumfare skapene etter noe til middag, oppdaget jeg at hun stod på dørterskelen. Hun hadde trukket teppet fra soverommet om skuldrene så kantene av det slepte i gulvet. Det fikk henne til å virke liten og pjuskete, men ikke like mye som uttrykket i ansiktet gjorde. Det var plettet av noe forbeholdent. Endelig hadde et tynt lag vagsomhet dukket opp i øynene hennes. Det ga meg et lite håp om at fornuften hennes ikke var defekt. 
> 
> "Hei," sa hun med en malplassert beskjedenhet.
> 
> "Hei," svarte jeg. Hun tok noen nølende skritt inn i rommet og så seg omkring. Noe særlig pynt fantes ikke, så storparten av rommet var tomt. I motsetning til stuen fantes heller ingen malerier. Det mest dekorative kan tenkes var det store håndsydde teppet under kjøkkenbordet og tapetløperen over veggpanelet av tre- et lyst stoff med påsydde blomstre. 
> 
> "De bor her?"
> 
> "Det stemmer."
> 
> "Og _her_ er altså under bakken, og under operaen?"
> 
> "Det stemmer, ja," svarte jeg. Jeg studerte henne når hun gikk. Så langt var det ingen beskyldelse i de raske øyenkastene, men det måtte vel komme. Hun rørte ved blomstene på det lille veggbordet i hjørnet. _Det er fioler_ , ville jeg si. _En liten sak fra Kontinentet. Det er det eneste jeg kan få til å gro her nede._
> 
> "Jeg er litt forvirret. Det siste jeg husker er at gulvet forsvant."
> 
> Et spyd av skyld gjennomboret meg. Jeg så vekk i tilfelle hun skulle merke noe. Hun fortsatte som om hun ikke hadde gjort det. 
> 
> "Jeg... De fant meg? Jeg har Dem å takke for at jeg er varm." Og så skjedde det. Jeg skriver det ned, for ellers vil jeg komme til å betvile det hver dag og kveld fra nå. Hun rakte hånden ut til meg. Jeg stivnet til der jeg stod, ute av stand til å skjønne noe. Medmenneskeligheten var så ukjent for meg, så langt fra hverdagslig. I tillegg hadde hun sett hva som var bak masken. Eller- Hadde hun glemt det i virvaret av drømmer og halvvåkne øyeblikk? Det var den eneste forklaringen. 
> 
> Jeg lot henne henge litt for lenge og med et beklemt smil trakk hun hånden tilbake. "De fant ikke en sekk eller noe lignende i nærheten av meg?"
> 
> "Dessverre ikke. Er noe savnet?"
> 
> Hun nikket og fikk øye på ytterdøren. "Det er vanskelig å si. Det er som om alle dager noensinne har smeltet ihop på innsiden av meg. Jeg klarer ikke å skille dem fra hverandre... Paris, 1868. Jeg tror hun sendte meg rett tilbake, men det er vanskelig å være sikker. Det får gjøres på gamlemåten, jeg får vente på signal."
> 
> Jeg skulle rykke frem for å stanse henne fra å dra, bare for å oppdage at hun gjorde det selv. Hun frøs fast med en funderende mine. Noen usammenhengende setninger ble sagt. På ny begynte hun å gå mot døren. Denne gangen blokkerte jeg henne fullstendig. Jeg tror ikke det hadde gått opp for henne før da at selskapet hennes muligens ikke var like uskyldig som henne selv. En nyve formet seg på den bleke pannen.
> 
> "Jeg er redd det ikke går," sa jeg med pålagt kraft og så på mens mistankene vokste i den fremmede. Hun rygget bakover til ryggen støtte på spisegruppen til venstre i rommet. Der var det, der var anklagelsen. Hadde jeg ikke visst den måtte komme? 
> 
> "Vanligvis får ingen som finner veien ned hit leve. Det er den ene regelen min. Den andre gjelder ansiktet mitt. Ingen får se hva som er bak masken. Du har brutt begge, og derfor må du bli. Det er ikke et paradis du har snublet inn i, mademoiselle, men et fangehull. Det gjør meg til en fangevokter, men tro meg; det gir meg ingen glede. Hvis du ikke hadde vært så nysgjerrig og vandret hvor du ikke skulle, kunne vi begge ha vært spart lidelsen. Du har utvilsomt hørt ryktene som fortelles der oppe og jeg kan fortelle deg at de alle er sanne. Det finnes et operaspøkelse og det er meg!"
> 
> Nyven i pannen hennes ble dypere og i neste sekund holdt hun armene avvergende foran seg. Jeg fnøs.
> 
> "Tror du jeg skal skade deg? Jeg kommer ikke til å skade deg. Jeg er ikke noe monster." 
> 
> "Hvorfor skal De holde meg her, hvis det er sant?"
> 
> Jeg viste til masken, det tynne materialet som holdt grusomhetene atskilt fra henne. "Denne er ikke til pynt. Det var ingen drøm du hadde etter du falt."
> 
> Sakte gikk det tydeligvis opp for henne, men enda skrek hun ikke og heller ikke tagg hun. 
> 
> "De har tenkt til å lenke meg fast her for- hvor lenge?"
> 
> "Til en av oss dør. Om du er heldig får du noen frie år." 
> 
> Bare stillhet møtte meg. Skjønte hun alvoret? Forstod hun hva som var iferd med å skje? Forsvarsstillingen hennes tydet på en viss anelse, men jeg hadde ventet meg mer bråk. Stillheten uroet meg.
> 
> "Du vil finne at dette kan være en veldig lun plass. Trygg, tilogmed, og skjult fra all råheten verden er full av. Du vil aldri mangle noe og jeg vil aldri nekte deg noe. Mens du er her sørger jeg for alle bekvemmeligheter. Jeg er ikke _et monster._ " 
> 
> Igjen var det bare stillhet å høre. Det gjorde meg mer nervøs enn høytlytt aggresjon. Under masken formet små svetteperler seg.
> 
> "Er det- er det noen du vil skrive til? Du får ikke nevne meg eller operaen, men noen siste ord... Si hva du vil. Si at du har rømt for å gi familien din fred. Når darogaen kommer imorgen kveld kan han ta det med seg og poste det. 
> 
> Hun begynte å gråte. "Familien min, ja. Hah." Hun gned tårene vekk med håndbaken til huden under øynene ble rød. "Hvis det bare fantes et brev i verden som kunne rette opp i den skandalen. Vi er bare tre stykker som forråder hverandre. Ingenting er igjen nå. Kortene er spilte og lagt frem. Det nytter ikke å sitte her, det er bedre å la ting gå sin gang og ta imot dommen. La meg gå, dette er poengløst."
> 
> "Det går nok ikke. Det er en dom som venter deg her. Vent til darogaen og liksomlegen hans kommer, så får du se at jeg snakker sant,"insisterte jeg.
> 
> "Dette er galskap. De vil angre på dette. La meg gå."
> 
> Igjen gikk jeg foran henne og blokkerte utgangen. Jeg gjorde stemmen min myk som honning. "Vent til i morgen. Hvor skulle du ha reist i den tilstanden uansett? Du trenger hvile, og mat og drikke. Bli i mellomtiden. Hvor mange dager er det siden du har spist noe? En halv uke eller så? Sett deg, så lager jeg hva du vil."
> 
> Utrulig nok gjorde hun som jeg sa, men vaktsomheten forble og da maten endelig var laget spiste hun ikke før hun så at jeg gjorde det. Hun så på suppen med dyp mistro og takket nei til all annen drikke enn vann. Måltidet ble tatt uten noen samtale og det var ikke mer enn jeg forventet. Jeg hadde trodd at den uvanlige bosituasjonen min skulle initiere flere spørsmål, men det ble med det som var sagt tidligere. Hadde hun møtt flere som meg (finnes det flere som meg)? Måten hun tok scenen med relativ likegyldighet var suspekt. Men så kunne det også være hodeskaden.
> 
> Innimellom snek jeg meg til å granske henne. Blekheten var fortsatt der og ettersom man kunne si hun hadde kommet seg, kunne det ikke være utmattelse. Det var mest sannsynligvis bare slik hun var, på samme måte som jeg var deformert. Hvor hun enn kom fra, så må hun ha vært en man la merke til. Det kan komme til å gi meg trøbbel. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Det har rukket å bli kveld og alle lys unntagen her- på studierommet mitt- er blåst ut. Jeg har selvfølgelig gitt henne mitt rom. Det var forresten klok av meg å legge inn en divan her, for andre senger i huset finnes ikke. 
> 
> Det er ikke mye å fortelle om timene som har gått, for utvekslingene etter middagen kan telles på èn hånd. Det er bare denne ene samtalen fra jeg hadde gjort klart rommet hennes, som jeg orker å beskrive. 
> 
> "Har De et navn og kan jeg be om det?" 
> 
> Jeg sa hun kunne kalle meg Erik og ikke noe mer enn det. Om hun syntes det var merkelig å tiltale noen kun ved fornavn, så sa hun det ikke. Det hun sa var at hun var redd på mine vegne om _de_ skulle finne oss. Jeg tar det for å være snakket til en gal kvinne og ikke noe mer. Men jeg brukte denne plutselige åpenheten til å be om hennes navn i gjengjeld for mitt. Det ville hun først ikke ut med.
> 
> "Monsieur, jeg har et veldig langtrukkent navn. Det er ikke ment for franske tunger."
> 
> "Du høres veldig fransk ut selv," svarte jeg med. Der tidde hun.
> 
> "Navnet mitt er langt og vanskelig, men De kan kalle meg Arran. Bare Arran. Faren min- faren min kaller meg det."
> 
>  Arran. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiolene Erik har heter Viola rotundifolia og kommer fra Nord- Amerika.
> 
> Beklager om karakteriseringen er noe ujevn, jeg jobber med saken.
> 
> Så langt tenker jeg at Erik ikke bruker høflighetspronomenet annet enn når han gjør narr av folk. Jeg har ikke sjekket den originale franske versjonen, men hvis noen vet så kommenter gjerne.
> 
> xx


	5. NADIRS SAMMENSVERGELSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor det konspireres til en rømning og ryktene verseres i operahuset om sinnet til et visst spøkelse.

Det var strengt tatt ikke ettermiddagen engang da jeg haiket inn en drosje til fortauet. Jeg hadde ikke fått blund på øyet i det hele tatt den natten og jeg mistenkte assistenten min for det samme. Denne gangen var vaktsomheten vår fordoblet, ettersom situasjonen var kjent, men til gjengjeld var vernet vårt fattigere. Jeg våget ikke ta med enda et våpen i tilfelle Erik skulle ta det som en siste fornærmelse verdt å tolerere. 

I grunnen var jeg også nervøs i tilfelle den fornærmelsen var nådd allerede dagen før. Hvis vi kom frem til en blokkert lønngang, så var det bare èn løsning igjen, og det var en jeg helst ville unngå. Bare for å avmerke sin mening hadde Darius ikke så subtilt spurt om jeg skulle ta med den gamle politinålen min. Til det måtte jeg bare riste på hodet. Å bringe det franske politiet inn i dette? Kjær som han var, så var Darius for ung og uerfaren til å vite operasjonsmåten til menn som Erik. Den kunnskapen han hadde tilrådd seg gjaldt dessuten strategier av mer enkle og ærbare sorter, og hvor passende var det i grunnen for ham vi stod ovenfor? Ikke veldig.

På et realistisk plan trodde jeg ikke at Erik ville skade hverken jenta eller oss, men jeg kjente også til sinneslaget hans og hvor raskt det kunne slå om. Det var et tungsinn i ham dedikert til alle situasjoner han oppfattet som truende, og i det tungsinnet kunne han gjøre vemmelige ting- virkelig vemmelige ting. Det var i vår beste interesse å være på vakt og forbli skjerpet. Jeg vendte meg til assistenten min for å minne ham om dette.

"Ikke gi ham noen grunn til å mistenke noe. Det beste er om du virker redd ham. Noe du forsåvidt er. Så dette vil gå bra, venn."

Darius forvaltet dette skuespillet bra allerede fra drosjen vår svingte inn foran leilighetskomplekset og kjøreturen til operahuset begynte. Der fremme smilte jeg til forbipasserende og de av staben jeg kjente for å innynde et uttrykk av at alt var i skjønneste orden, hvilket det selvsagt ikke var. Den eneste som ikke hilste tilbake var Carrière, som ble blekere enn sne da han så oss komme. Ingen hjertelig forsikring virket på ham. 'Noe var i gjæret' må han ha tenkt, som europeerne sier. 

"Det er ikke eksakt bråk,"sa han,"-men tjenestefolket som jobber kvelden og natten ut når resten har gått snakker om langbeinte skygger med lysende øyne som vandrer hvileløse i galleriet. Da jeg kom på posten min i morges var det jenter fra _corps de ballet_ som nektet å tre inn i garderoben fordi en av dem mente hun hadde sett en demon gående i den retningen noen timer før. I tillegg går den bajasen Joseph Buquet omkring og gjør alt verre med å påstå han så spøkelset ta av seg hodet. Den eneste grunnen til at det blir øvelse idag overhodet, er at den nye koreografen for jentene er streng. En viss Madame Giry, tror jeg."

"Ikke la deg bekymre på en dag som denne, monsieur. Solen skinner enda. Det er nok snakk om noe forbigående," sa jeg og smilte vennlig. Carrière smilte ikke.

"Jeg håper det, men magefølelsen min sier noe annet."

Han dirigerte stallguttene til andre oppgaver mens vi fant frem til skyvedøren. Påsynet hans brant i nakken vår til mørket i lønngangen skjulte oss og døren ble lukket igjen.

***

Èn god ting ble fort bevist: Erik hadde holdt løftet om å ikke forsegle veien vår. Riktignok fantes minst ti andre veier inn til det lille tilholdsstedet hans, men hvem kunne si om han allerede hadde tatt til å sperre dem av, en etter en? Det ville ikke ha overrasket meg. Stallveien var også den eneste av dem jeg kjente inngangen til.

Vi gikk i en halv evighet med en brennende fakkel til hjelp. Jo dypere i berggrunnen vi kom, jo mer fukt samlet seg på gulvet og på veggene, til man måtte ta seg i akt for hvor man trådde. Iskalde dråper av vann dryppet ned i nakken og vætet klærne. Vi var like i nærheten av innsjøen. 

"Vent!" ba jeg med ett. Bak meg snublet Darius i sanden av det plutselige utropet. Han åpnet munnen, sikkert for å be om en forklaring, og så simultant opp hvor han ikke kunne unngå å se det samme jeg så. 

På andre bredden av det blanke vannet dinglet et lys. Det kastet et svakt dansende skinn på sjøoverflaten, omtrent som en ånd i en fortelling. Jeg var svært lettet for å være atskilt av innsjøen fra dette vesenet. Når det skal sies var Erik på langt nær den eneste som hadde tatt tilflukt her nede og han var på langt nær den skumleste av dem. Nå vel- hvem det nå var så kunne han ikke nå oss. Jeg signaliserte til Darius at vi skulle fortsette. 

Vi ankom steinhuset ikke lenge etter. På grunn av mangelen på vinduer, måtte man se etter skorssteinsrøyk som tegn på liv der inne. Nå røk det fra den.  _Selvfølgelig kunne han ikke forlatt jenta, hun er tross alt syk,_ tenkte jeg. Samtidig var det nettopp dèt ryktene fortalte at han hadde gjort natten før. Hva kunne det tyde på? Jeg banket på døren hans.

Han åpnet i et blaff og en dunst sprang ut fra kjøkkenet.  _Mat._ _Han lager mat?_ Forbauselsen min må ha vært å lese i ansiktet mitt, for Erik lo hånlig. 

"Trodde du ikke at du skulle kunne finne meg her? Jeg holder ord. Eller har du kanskje hørt noen tåpelige fabler fra en av de ansatte, og antar det verste? Du ser anklagende på meg, så jeg vet det nok." De innsunke øynene hans glitret. Jeg betraktet ham raskt; ingenting så ut til å være utenom det vanlige.  _Et godt tegn,_ håpet jeg. 

"Du er i godt humør, Erik. Hvorfor slipper du ikke inn gjestene dine?"

Han rikket seg ikke. "Du skaper bestandig problemer for meg, daroga. Jeg klarer ikke stole på deg."

"Vi har en hederlig avtale. Ekte gentlemen holder avtalene sine, ville du ikke ha sagt så selv?"

Erik snerret. Han nikket mot Darius. "Dere får komme inn denne gangen, på grunnlag av den brukbare vekten din. Neste gang stenger jeg døren for deg."

Med det sagt slapp han oss inn. Darius skuttet seg hele veien inn. Selv følte jeg meg idiotisk nok truffet av de harde ordene. Uten å tenke meg om klappet jeg Erik forsiktig på armen. Da jeg smilte til ham var det oppriktig og litt trist. 

"Vi er venner, Erik. Ikke glem alt vi har gjort for hverandre gjennom årene."

Når han hørte det la han av seg kvassheten. "Så klart jeg ikke glemmer det. Det ville jeg ikke."

Jeg var umåtelig glad for å se jenta, tilsynelatende uskadet og i mer bevisst form. Da hun så oss komme inn reiste hun seg. Nå som ansiktet var mer animert var det klart at hun ikke var særlig gammel, omtrent på alder med de fleste av de yngre jentene som dannet baktroppen på scenen og som etter hver øvelse og show dannet høyrøstede flokker på vei til garderoben. Allikevel kunne jeg aldri se henne for meg der oppe som en av dem. Jeg la merke til at kjolen hennes var laget av et veldig uvanlig stoff, til jeg så at det ikke var en kjole overhodet. Jeg kjente den ikke igjen fra noen av operaens produksjoner.

Jenta presenterte seg som Arran. Det ble ikke gitt noe etternavn.

"Arran? Det er høyst uvanlig," bemerket jeg. "Er det kanskje forkortelse for noe?"

Hun nølte. Jeg kjente Eriks misbiligelse på langt hold, men om jeg skulle finne faren hennes var utspørrelsen nødvendig, for en plan hadde for lengst formet seg foran meg. Men kanskje hun hadde forstått "verten" sin intensjon om å ikke la henne dra, eller kanskje han rett og slett hadde fortalt det. I så fall var det ikke rart hun var redd.

"Ja. Dio- jeg mener, bestemoren min- bestemoren min... Jeg arvet navnet etter henne."

Jeg beroliget jenta med et smil mens jeg tenkte på en distraksjon som kunne få Erik av veien. Det var mulig kun Darius ville få lov å være alene med henne, i påskudd av observasjon. Det som var, var at han ikke hadde fått noen instruksjon om en plan. Det fantes foreløpig ingen. Alle samtaler som ble ført nå ville dissekeres av Erik. Han kjente meg og kom til å forvente et rømingsforsøk før eller senere. Dette ville ikke bli lett.

Darius presenterte seg selv ("Hyggelig," svarte Arran) og etter det ble selskapet stående, kuet av betenkeligheter. Både jeg og Darius kjente på skyld på vegne av offeret, uten å være i stand til å handle. Denne tanken hadde utvilsomt streifet Erik også og han måtte være klar over hvilke grueligheter aksjonen hans ville få for den uskyldige, og allikevel turte jeg ikke bringe denne tanken til diskusjon, for om Erik bestemte at vi utgjorde en fare for planene hans kunne han dømme oss uvelkomne og Arran ville være fortapt. Arran... 

"Darius," ba jeg assistenten min, så han kvapp,"-Du kunne talt med den unge frøkenen og hørt hvordan hun har det. Ta det med ro, mademoiselle; han er utdannet lege. Se, så! Og Daris, glem nå ikke tiden. Vi har avreise fra perrongen klokken ni." 

Dette så ut til å øyeblikkelig påvirke Erik. Han så genuint sjokkert ut. "Reiser du fra oss, daroga?"

Når man tok den siste helgen i betraktning kunne jeg ikke si det var av fri vilje. "Ja. Det er i et viktig ærend er jeg redd, som ikke kan utsettes. Men jeg går utifra at du blir svært glad for å høre at besøket er kortvarig. Om tre uker eller mindre er vi tilbake i byen."

Erik lo hult. "Kanskje det blir fred å få i mellom tiden." Men latteren hans falt tynn. Han skottet mot kjøkkenet hvor de to andre hadde gått.

"Det kan ikke være langt du drar, hvis oppholdet er så kort," funderte han.

"Ikke lengre enn til Bordeaux. Sammenlignet med andre reiser vil dette være en svipptur. Hør, min venn. Om det skulle skje noe i mellomtiden så skriver du til meg. Vær så snill, ikke vær urimelig. Du og jeg er kompanjonger- vi kan være ærlige med hverandre. Hvis du vil det beste for den jenta, så skriver du til meg underveis."

Jeg hørte ustødigheten i stemmen min og ba om at den ikke skulle røpe nøyaktig hvor bekymret jeg virkelig var. Svaret jeg fikk tydet ikke på noen særlige mistanker.

"Jada, jada. Du skal få brevene dine om du absolutt vil. Jeg har da levd med mennesker før. Jeg er ikke komplett invalid, jeg kan se etter noen, sørge for å få mat i dem og gi dem varme." 

"Det skal mer til enn som så for å holde liv i noen," minnet jeg ham på og glemte konsekvent varsomheten jeg liksom skulle føre. "Du kommer til å forstå at det ikke er verdens letteste ting å ta hånd om noen og jeg begynner å tro at det vil skje på den harde måten." 

Erik svarte med like rått: "Savner du konen din mye, daroga?"

Selv etter all denne tiden stakk påminnelsen. _For en hjerteløs ting å si, Erik. Hvem sier sånt?_ Bebreidelsen jeg utstrålte fikk ham til å se vekk, men han tok det ikke tilbake. Vi ventet på de to andre i noen minutter til jeg, for Rookheyas skyld ikke klarte å holde meg stille. Jeg følte at jeg gjorde henne en ugjerning ved å tie. Talen kom sigende og mye mer opprørt enn jeg hadde ønsket. De upassende ordene hans, stakkaren han ville tvinge til lisvforvaring, det bevegde noe dypt inni meg som jeg ellers behersket.

"Du aner ikke hva du har fremfor deg. Jeg holdt min kones hånd idet hun svant bort. Hun fikk ingen smertefri og rask død. Jeg satt i det klamme rommet i dagesvis til jeg en morgen våknet av pleieren som la et laken over kroppen hennes. Ja, jeg savner konen min svært mye. Hva vet du om å sette en annens behov foran dine egne? Jeg ser Arran og tenker at det er et mirakel at hun overlevde den dumme fellen din, men at hun nå er i like stor fare for å råtne vekk i et fangehull uten virkelige lys, uten mennesker, uten å se livet som finnes i den virkelige verden. Du kan være hensynsløs til tider, men du er ikke ond. Dette kommer til å ete deg levende. La meg ta henne med til byen så hun kan vende hjem. Jeg ber deg."

Bange uråd fløy over ham; han rynket brynene og tok til å skjære tenner. De lange tynne fingrene hans fant en løs tråd i skjorteermet og han vred den omkring, igjen og igjen. Jeg tror han kunne ha blitt overtalt i det øyeblikket, hadde det ikke vært for at kjøkkendøren gikk opp og den omtalte kom inn. De underlige, gule øynene hans studerte Darius og Arran og i neste sekundet slapp han tråden og rettet seg. Håpet mitt ebbet ut. Øyeblikket var over.

"Jeg skal eskortere gjestene ut, så spiser vi like etterpå," henvendte Erik seg til Arran. Hun skottet blekt på oss med vidåpne øyne, men sa ingenting. Jeg visste at hun så etter oss da vi gikk- som tidligere politisjef hadde jeg en sjette sans for slikt.

Ytterdøren slo igjen bak oss med et høyt klikk som fikk Darius til å hoppe. Han så mistroende på Erik og søkte til meg for støtte. Den ufine opptredenen gikk også meg på nervene, for det var ikke som om Erik var ukjent med min assistens bakgrunn.  _Hvis det er sånn oppførselen skal være nå, så vil jeg ikke vite hvordan han vil behandle oss når vi kommer tilbake_ , bekymret jeg meg. 

"Så.." sa Erik ventende.

Jeg ga ham en lapp med adressen til boligen i Bordeaux. Han leste gjennom og puttet den i bukselommen. 

"Da snakkes vi, daroga. Og Darius." Etter et kort farvel snudde han ryggen til oss og gikk inn igjen. Jeg ventet til vi hadde gått i et kvarter eller så for at vi skulle være langt fra noens lyttevidde, deretter kunne jeg ikke tøyle nysgjerrigheten min lenger.

"Fikk du gitt henne beskjeden?" spurte jeg. Darius trådde nesten over av det plutselige spørsmålet. 

"Beskjed? Det fantes jo ingen beskjed, du har ikke vist meg en eneste del av planen din!"

"Fordi det ikke finnes en riktig ennå. Men du fikk fortalt om rømningsforsøket? Du fikk sagt at vi ikke tenker å forlate henne her nede? Og fikk du navnet på familien hennes eller hvor de bor?" 

"Du spør om mye på en gang, mester. Jeg snakket vel og lenge med henne, så du kan slippe noe av engstelsene dine. Jeg ville ikke nevne det foran den mannen, men hun fremstår som litt ute av stand. Hun sa hun kun visste årstallet fordi Erik hadde fortalt henne det, og hun ante ikke hvem som er regent, enda som franskmenn elsker å diskutere sånt. Når du nevnte reisen, antok jeg at rømningen skulle foregå straks vi kom tilbake til Paris-"

"Det stemmer, så klokt av deg."

"- og at hun derfor måtte være klar til å forlate stedet på et blunk. Jeg ville nødig skremme henne, men jeg sa også at det var best om hun unnlot å vise noen som helst tegn på at vi planla en rømning, for den mannen er slu som en rev."

"Godt. Dette mottok hun vel?" spurte jeg. 

Darius trakk på skuldrene og så trist ut. "Så vel som helsen hennes tillot. Kanskje hun får tilbake nok av sinnesroen til å forstå situasjonen bedre iløpet av disse ukene, men i grunnen håper jeg ikke. Det må være fælt å våkne opp her hver dag og ikke kjenne solen. Forresten vil vi ikke ha noen å levere henne tilbake til etter alt sammen, for hun ville ikke fortelle meg hverken familienavn eller hvor faren hennes holder til." 

Jeg bråstanset og Darius smalt rett inn i meg. Jeg hørte at han mumlet noe, men det druknet i mine egne funderinger. Så merkelig det hele var. Ytterst merkelig, faktisk. Men så hadde jeg vært politi og etterforsker. Dette trengte ikke å være en større utfordring, besluttet jeg. 

"Det skal nok gå. Faren har sikkert allerede vært innom politistasjonen for å melde savnet. Jeg tror ikke vi har tid til å stikke innom der før vi drar, men vi kan sende et brev fra togstasjonen når vi bytter spor i morgen kveld. Dette skal få en lykkelig slutt, stol på meg."

Darius nikket sammensvergende. Så nølte han. "Jeg stoler på deg, mester. Det er Erik-"

"Å-" avbrøt jeg ham tvert. "Han kommer ikke til å skade henne. Jeg tror virkelig ikke det."

"Neida, neida, sikkert ikke. Jeg tenkte heller på om noe kunne komme til å røpe oss, for eksempel at Arran forsnakket seg. Ville han ikke da sperret av denne veien og kanskje de andre, òg?"

Dette kunne jeg ikke fornekte, for det var sant. Det fantes mange veier til innsjøen, men Erik visste om dem alle. Han hadde bygd huset sitt fra grunnen av og det ville ikke være et problem for ham å stenge av noen tunneler. Allikevel var han bare en mann og menn kunne overmannes. 

Jeg la hånden på venstre side av brystet hvor politinålen min en gang hadde hatt sin plass. Darius tok hintet med det samme. Han trakk pusten dypt. Jeg la en hånd på skulderen hans og prøvde å smile beroligende, selv om helgen hadde tært på styrken min.

"Mest sannsynlig så trenger vi ikke gå den veien. Erik er ikke dum. Og han er en venn."

 _En venn, ja._ Det gjorde meg både godt og vondt å si. Det stod skrevet i fjeset til Darius at han ikke trodde meg helt. Jeg ville fortelle ham om eventyrene jeg hadde hatt med mannen han hatet, jeg lengtet etter å vise hvor flersidet et menneske kunne være, men kjente at jeg ikke klarte å formulere følelsene.

***

Derfor fortsatte vi i stillhet og da vi steg ut i byluften var bråket overdøvende. Det må ha vært derfor jeg ikke hørte ham først. Det var Darius og hans (som alltid) diskrè frakkenapping som stanset meg. 

"Er det perserprinsene som beærer operaen med besøk?"

Henvendelsen kom fra en arbeider ved inngangen til stallen. Det tok meg et sekund å plassere ham, men han var ikke særdeles lett å glemme når man en gang hadde møtt ham. Han tilhørte den klassen med folk som var født med lite, fikk seg gode jobber og av vane fortsatte å jobbe for mye. Det fysiske arbeidet bak scenen hadde gitt ham robuste muskler som truet med å slite i stykker den gamle skjorten hans. For han kledde seg simpelt, som om han skulle vært en av de mange mennene han dirigerte omkring, men det var samtidig ingenting fattig med smilet hans og de funklende øynene. Det var en mann som følte seg trygg på seg selv og hvorfor skulle han ikke det, når han fikk snakke åpent med Debienne og Poligny, og når jentene snudde seg etter ham hvor enn han gikk? Dessuten var han ung, men ikke nok til å være uerfaren, men nok til at han fortsatt levde på selvtilliten til sin ungdommelighet. Det var nok sant at Joseph Buquet trivdes godt i stillingen sin.

Nå stod han med hånden strykende om en hvit hest. Det lød et lite gisp fra Darius da han så dyret. Joseph smilte vidt. 

"Ja, han er skjønn, er han ikke? Cesar skal erstatte hingsten som døde i forrige måned. Ihvertfall om vi får trent ham rett. Han er litt av et barn når det gjelder å adlyde, skjønner dere. Er du ikke, Cesar?" sa han og strøk hesten kjærlig over mulen.

Jeg kremtet. "Ikke to prinser, er jeg redd. Bare en sliten pensjonær og legen hans."

Joseph Buquet så på oss, fortsatt med det vide smilet. "Ikke? Det er synd, for jeg skulle gjerne likt å møte en prins eller to en gang. Baronesser og hertuger har vi nok av, men så langt ikke så mange prinser."

"Dessverre. Men De vet kanskje hvor vi finner Carrière?"

"Så klart. Jeg venter på ham, jeg også. Må gripe litt tak i ham for det dårlige arbeidet han har gjort med hesten." 

Derfor gikk det til at vi, senere på kvelden, måtte springe for å ta igjen togavgangen. Ventingen på Carrière kostet oss en god halvtime, men da vi var kommet oss til kupèen vår og krøpet til køys slo det meg at ventingen tross alt hadde vært verdt stresset. Det hadde gitt meg en mulighet til å varsle ham om den forestående planen og det kunne komme til å bli avgjørende at vi hadde den ekstra hjelpen. Ikke at jeg hadde fortalt riktig hva som hadde skjedd i de dunkle hvelvene, men Carrière var en såpass gammel mann at han kunne dra logiske slutninger. _Det kommer til å gå bra_ , sa jeg til meg selv. _Det må gå bra._

Men jeg var slettes ikke så sikker.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har valgt å bruke M.m Giry som koreograf for corps de ballet, slik som i 2004 filmen istedenfor conciergen hun er i den originale boken.
> 
> Ifølge boken "No Ordinary Skeleton: Unmasking the Secret Source of Gaston Leroux's Le Fantôme de l'Opéra" var Leroux inspirert av en eksilt persisk prins som brukte å besøke operaen og visstnok levde på pensjon fra Den britiske regjering, så det Buquet sier er en liten henvisning til det.  
>  
> 
> Merk: der jeg ikke finner tilsvarende uttrykk på norsk bruker jeg bare det opprinnelige franske.


	6. BORDEAUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor problemene forfølger en uansett hvor langt man reiser.

Natten i togkupèen strakte seg like lang som distriktene vi passerte. Bare i begynnelsen strøk vi forbi områder belyst av gatelykter, vegglamper og her og der noen brennende fakler, og flere av disse jo lengre ut i forstadene vi kom. Høye, rene nabolag ble erstattet av lavere hus med store hager og hekker til også de ga plass til store mørke bygninger som om dagen spydde ut røyk- de nyankomne fabrikkene. Tiden fløy forbi. Solen var ennå ikke oppstått, men en sped lysning kunne skimtes i horisonten.

Nå bestod utsikten for det meste av pløyd mark og jorder, ispedd noen gårdsbruk, samt en og annen ukjent landsby. 

For bare noen tiår tilbake hadde denne turen vært mye mer langtekkelig enn den var nå, for skinnene vi reiste på var relativt nylagte, spesielt i sør. Det var keiseren som hadde initiert den heftige infrastruktruelle utbedringen i landet, og etter tyve år med ham ved makten hadde Frankrike endelig begynt å ta igjen de andre europeiske landene, ihvertfall når det gjaldt transportmuligheter. Med framkommeligheten jernbanen bragte med seg kom en gradvis modernisering. En industriell drivkraft var igangsatt, metropolene vokste, det samme gjorde økonomien. I de stille husene vi passerte var det igjen snakk om arbeiderrettigheter- en 'rød trussel' som de øvre klassene sa. Det var et rart land jeg befant meg i, men for hvert år virket det også mer hjemlig. Det føltes motstridig i forhold til ærendet vi hadde foran oss.

"Har du sittet våken i hele natt?"

Darius tittet sløvt på meg fra køyen sin. Håret var bustete etter all rykkingen fra toget. For alle som ikke var vant med den konstante rykkingen og nappingen ville søvn vise seg vanskelig. Jeg hadde aldri blitt vant med det. 

"Bare legg deg igjen. Det er ikke morgen ennå," sa jeg til ham. Han gned seg i øynene og myste mot vinduet, som får å se om jeg snakket sant. Uten glasslinsene hans så han utvilsomt kun vage former, noen mørkere enn andre, og alle kun der i et sekund eller to før vi føk forbi. Allikevel så han lengselsfullt ut på omgivelsene. 

"Jeg drømte at jeg var hjemme," sa han med en så lav røst at den nesten ikke var hørbar. "Jeg drømte at hele familien min var der og vi skulle feire noe. Mor hadde bakt kaker. Far smilte en masse." Stemmen hans svant bort.  _Stakkars Darius._

"Savner du hjemme mye for tiden?" spurte jeg ham og kjente at svaret var selvinnlysende, og også ganske sårt. Ikke overraskende nikket han sakte. Han la hodet ned mot puten igjen og gjorde som om han skulle sovne. 

"Tror du at han noengang vil tilgi meg for at jeg sluttet?" Så ung han var da, som et barn. Jeg håpet inderlig at det ikke skulle være en løgn da jeg svarte ham: "Du er sønnen hans. Han kommer aldri til å slutte å være glad i deg, uansett hva han sier."

***

Da morgenen kom for alvor var hverken av oss særlig opplagte. Darius hadde (forsøkt) å gre ut håret med vann og da det fungerte dårlig fant han frem hatten sin. Han smilte flaut da jeg lo av det, så bega vi oss til serveringsvognen hvor frokosten ble servert. Det var mennesker der fra alle verdens hjørner, så ingen la særlig merke til oss. Det passet godt.

Straks jeg så at de fleste returnerte til andre kupèer tok jeg frem en stump blyant og papir fra frakkelommen. Av en eller annen grunn bar handlingen en viss ærefrykt, som om jeg blandet meg i saker jeg ikke hadde noe med og som kunne få veldige konsekvenser. Jeg lot blyanten henge over papiret. 

Hvor kom den følelsen fra? Var det ikke en plikt å hjelpe til? Hva ville skje med den stakkars sjelen om jeg lot være? 

Jeg satte blyanten til papiret og tok til å skrive beskjeden.  

 

 

> 12\. april
> 
> Etterlyser en savnet pike med ukjent etternavn, kallenavn "Arran", antakeligvis fra Paris. Signalement er middels høy, spedbygd, hvithåret. Sannsynligvis omkring 16-20 år. Faren vil ha meldt henne savnet. Undertegnede ber politiet kontakte meg straks, da jeg vet hennes tilholdssted. 
> 
>  

Jeg signerte med fullt navn, samt adressen vi skulle ha sørvest på og hvor de kunne nå oss om de ikke fant noe før vi kom tilbake til Paris. Etter litt fra-og-til-snakk med en forbipasserende konduktør ble jeg gjort oppmerksom på at togruten var nogenlunde endret. Det betød ingenting for reisen vår, men det tillot oss å sende beskjeden en hel dag i forkant av det jeg hadde beregnet. Jeg ante ikke at det hadde plaget meg så mye før jeg rakte fra meg brevet (med instruks om at det måtte leveres til nærmeste postkontor omgående, hvor det så måtte sendes som ekspress) og det plutselig ble lettere å puste. 

Resten av reisen føltes mindre skyldbetinget og vi tilbrakte dagene med å studere det flyktige landsskapet, sosialisere med et hyggelig eldre par og de to sønnene deres, spise godt mat og drikke godt, og da vi nådde det endelige stoppestedet var luften klar og varm, uten en sky i sikte. Havnebyen yret av liv og aller mest på havnen, der folkemengden virket ugjennomtrengelig. Utallige handelsskip lå ankret til og duvet i solen, og inn og ut av dem kom menn bærende på tønner med vin som skulle eksporteres til utlandet. Måser fløy over dem og fylte vårluften med hese skrik. 

Vi tok bagasjen i hånden og vandret langs de travle gatene uten å ha et spesifikt mål foran oss. Til lunsj stanset vi på en kafè som skrånet ned til en middelaldersk kirke og dens tilhørende hage. Mens vi ventet på servitøren tittet vi på gartneren som pleide jorden. I den venstre hånden holdt han en stokk av tre. Jeg så vekk igjen før Darius kunne oppfatte noe. Like etter kom maten og jeg slapp å maskere lastene mine, selv om det så klart var absurd. Darius, bedre enn noen andre, ville ha forstått, og det var få jeg stolte på og hvis selskap jeg satte så mye pris på, som denne mannens. 

Men han var ung, og omsorgen jeg følte for ham stanset meg fra å betro noe som ville ta fra ham det gode motet. Jeg så opp fra tallerkenen og oppdaget at han allerede overveiet meg med et dystert uttrykk. Jeg smilte automatisk. Dysterheten hans avtok ikke det grann.

"Skal vi finne veien til losji? Så får vi avlastet oss før vi avlegger besøket."

Darius sa seg enig og ikke lenge etter var vi på farten igjen med reiseveskene i hånden. Etter å ha spasert gjennom noen kvartaler snakket Darius med en grosserer på markedet som ivrig henviste til et nærliggende vertshus han hadde hørt turister skryte av. Som takk kjøpte vi litt frukt fra ham, og bare noen minutter senere fant vi vertshuset- et lite bygg med en slitt fasade, klemt mellom to andre hus. Et vinduskilt som vendte ut mot gaten annonserte: 'ledige rom'. 

Fra utsiden syntes det ikke å være verdens mest luksuriøse sted, om man skulle si det på den måten. Jeg vendte meg mot assistenten min. 

"Hva sier du? Vil du heller finne en plass med mer komfort?"

Det var ikke min formening at Darius på noen måte var forvendt til luksus, men jeg trodde kanskje han ville sette en grense her. Pussig nok forbauset han meg ved å smile. 

"Se på utsikten! Jeg vil tro vi kan se elven derfra," utbrøt han og med det gikk han inn, uten å vente på meg. 

***

Rommet vårt var spartansk og lite, og som jeg hadde trodd ved første øyekast veldig simpelt. Tapeten var falmet og falt av i hjørnene og rundt dør- og vinduskarmen, men det fantes et bredt vindu som gjorde opp for det hele. Darius kikket storfornøyd på elven og det vi så av gaten nedenfor. Gleden hans fant sin vei inn til meg. Jeg la fra meg en liten sum penger og forklarte ham at han kunne bruke det som det passet ham. Da han spurte hvor lenge jeg skulle være borte, trakk jeg på svaret. 

"Du trenger ikke vente på meg. Gjør hva du vil, kos deg, se noen av attraksjonene. Jeg er uansett tilbake i morgen tidlig, senest."

Han nikket og jeg forlot ham. 

Da jeg igjen var kommet ut hadde solen gjemt seg bak et tetnende skylag. Skulle det bli regn? Jeg satte opp tempoet i tilfelle, for noen paraply hadde jeg ikke bragt med meg. Jeg spant rundt landemerkene som hadde blitt beskrevet til meg en måned tidligere og fant på denne måten ruten til det lille huset i sentrum. Der var den skeive skorsteinen som han hadde fortalt om, de hvitmalte karmene og blomsterbedene. Til slutt fant jeg også husnumret, meislet inn på en messingplate ved inngangen. Det var riktig og allikevel dvelte jeg en stund med hånden mot dørklinken. I den blanke overflaten kunne jeg se mitt eget foruroligede ansikt.  _Skjerp deg,_ skjelte jeg ordløst.  _Skjerp deg, skjerp deg--_

Døren fløy opp og en jente i en vid kjole med hvitt forkle skrek. En vannkanne falt ut av hendene hennes og sølte til inngangspartiet med innholdet sitt.

"Å, herregud, jeg beklager!"sa hun straks og ville unnskylde seg enda mer. Jeg viftet det vennlig bort, bare for å ønske at jeg hadde latt henne fortsette noen øyeblikk lenger. Et irritert fjes glodde på meg bakom henne. Det fantes ingen tvil om hvem det var. 

På et sekund hadde tjenestejenten flyttet seg og bedt meg inn, og det var ikke noe som skilte meg fra ham unntagen luft. Så medtatt og herjet han var blitt. Så eldret. Uten å ense mine egne bevegelser fant jeg plutselig meg selv sittende på kne foran ham med hånden hans i min. Munnen hans knep seg, men det kom ingen bryskheter og han ga ingen tegn til at jeg oppførte meg upassende, så jeg forble der. På vårt eget språk ba jeg om unnskyldning- jeg visste ikke engang for hva- og ba for ham, igjen og igjen. Jeg ba til ordene kjentes ulne og lydene gled inn i hverandre som spøkelser. Deretter gråt jeg bare. 

"Så, så da," sa han med en tone som ikke var fullstendig anklagende. Han la en varm hånd på hodet mitt og løftet det så jeg skulle se ham i øynene. De var harde, men hatefulle- slettes ikke. Å se dem kunne ha sendt meg tredve år tilbake, hadde det ikke vært for alderdommen som hadde pisket fjeset omkring. Hvor hardt verden hadde fart med ham. Gutten som hadde skyldt på meg for alt fanteri han selv gjorde var som visket vekk av tiden og denne karvete seileren tilbake.

"Så godt å se at èn av oss ligner seg selv," konstaterte han. "Man skulle trodd det ville ha vært omvendt, for det var nå engang du som aldri kunne sitte i ro. Se på oss nå, Nadir."

Jeg følte kroppen min riste under meg og tankene bli tykke som suppe. Ved tjenestejentens hjelp kom jeg meg opp og til en stol, så jeg kunne sitte og gråte istedet. Det ble vanskelig å se ham gjennom tårene. Frakkeermet fikk duge til å tørke dem vekk, for i hysteriet glemte jeg rent av at lommetørkler eksisterte.  _Så begynte det å regne allikevel,_ tenkte jeg mens ermet mitt ble våtere og våtere. 

"Så, så da, jeg tror det holder. Jeg ba deg ikke hit for medlidenhetens skyld, om jeg vil føle det er det bare å ta en tur utendørs og se folk stirre trist etter meg. Nadir."

"Bror," sa jeg og undertrykte et hikst. Bak meg lød skrittene til tjenestepiken. Uten at jeg hadde sett henne gå, kom hun nå tilbake med et brett kaker og te som hun satte ned på salongbordet mellom meg og Ramin. Ramin stirret bare misbilligende på brettet og det som var på. Han sendte jenta vekk, så det eneste som holdt oss med selskap var et veggur som slo syv. Gjennom stuevinduet slapp mindre og mindre lys inn og jeg kom til å bekymre meg for å finne veien tilbake i mørket. 

Ramin kremtet.

"Tydeligvis er du for høflig til å spørre, så jeg får utdype historien på egen hånd," sa han og fanget blikket mitt. "Jeg vet brevet jeg sendte var svært kortfattet. Det er kun min egen feil, du skjønner at jeg var i store smerter i ukesvis- vel, fortsatt. Smerter over den dumme ulykken, smerter å være fast i denne byen og i dette landet. Jeg fatter ikke hvorfor du liker deg så godt her."

"Hovedstaden er annerledes," svarte jeg mildt.

"Kanskje. Kanskje jeg er for blindet av raseriet mitt til å se skjønnheten i noe akkurat nå. Det er ikke lenge siden jeg var komplett sengeliggende. Jeg trenger fortsatt hjelp til absolutt alt. Legen vil ikke fortelle meg annet enn at det ikke er det verste han har sett. Kan du tro det? Hva skal det bety for meg? 'Kommer jeg til å få gå igjen' spør jeg ham konstant og han svarer mer unnvikende for hver gang. Og det plager meg å leie dette huset og ikke få se sjøen, og det plager meg at jeg har skydd deg så lenge."

Da jeg skjønte hvor det bar hen prøvde jeg å unnskylde ham, men det ville han ikke ha noe av.

"La meg snakke og fortelle deg hvor lei jeg er, Nadir. All denne sengeliggingen har gitt meg all verdens tid til å tenke. Jeg skulle ha tatt kontakt da handelsflåten begynte å legge til på denne kysten og jeg skulle ihvertfall ha gjort det da du mistet Rookheya. Og sønnen din, Nadir, jeg er så lei meg."

"Vær så snill," tagg jeg og hørte at stemmen min var tykk av sorg. Det var så lenge siden noen hadde nevnt ham. Ufrivillig dukket bilder av ham opp foran meg, bilder fra de første årene hans, når han vokste opp og de siste øyeblikkene. Ansiktet hans flimret for meg. Jeg ville ikke tenke på det.

"La oss ikke-" tagg jeg igjen og tørket tårene mine. Denne gangen nikket Ramin forståelsesfull, for han hadde kanskje sagt det han måtte. Hvordan det nå var så lot han meg vende temaet tilbake til ulykken, for jeg hadde fortsatt ikke fått forklaringen han hadde lovt. Det han sa kom ikke som en overraskelse, men detaljene ble ikke noe mindre grove av den grunn. Da han var ferdig ga også han uttrykk for å være kvalm. 

"Tenk at alt som står mellom en frisk mann og et liv i en stol er et par råtne rep. Mer skal ikke til. Stakkars guttungen som hadde ansvar for den lasten, jeg antar han vil ha mareritt i et par år fremover, eller til den neste ulykken skjer som den må på et skip." Han sukket irritabelt. Så rynket han pannen i ettertanke og spurte om Darius hadde kommet med meg sørover. Det bekreftet jeg uten å gi rom for noen videre utspørring. 

Ramin skjønte tegningen. Ikke desto mindre holdt han på emnet. 

"Jeg har brevvekslet noen ganger med faren hans. God mann. Bitter i noen aspekter. Hils assistenten din fra meg, du. Jeg har hørt det faren hans har sagt, men jeg har begynt å forstå hva vold kan gjøre med hodet. Ikke at jeg skal sammenligne erfaringene."

Jeg takket hjertelig for sentimentaliteten, selv om jeg var usikker på hva Darius ville føle når han hørte det. En time senere vendte jeg tilbake til versthuset og sådan var den første dagen i Bordeaux overstått. Natten oppløste seg i regn. Regnet vedvarte. Vi besøkte et par av de historiske monumentene. Vi fant små kafèer, noen med greie priser, noen ganske stive. Darius gikk lei og kjøpte en paraply som var stor nok til oss begge og under den bega vi oss hver kveld til Ramin, hvor middag fra hjemlandet, utlandet og Frankrike ble servert. Han viste oss kuriositeter fra alle kontinentene han hadde besøkt, fortalte lange historier om havner i Sørøst- Asia hvor han hadde vært flere ganger. Til min glede nevnte han ikke legen sin mer og han behandlet Darius som familie. 

På dette settet gikk en uke og rutinen begynte å bli dagligdags. Gapet mellom broren min og meg føltes mindre og mer ubetydelig for hver dag, til jeg sakte begynte å se egenskapene i ham som hadde vært der siden vi lekte ilag som småbarn og det var vanskeligere å ikke tilgi ham. Tanken på at jeg måtte forlate ham om to korte uker gjorde meg ille til måte. Da helgen kom orket han det visst heller ikke og ba oss bo med ham i det lille huset så lenge vi var i byen. 

Jeg skal innrømme at jeg var ganske henrykt over dette og ikke lenge etter var vi tilbake på vertshuset for å hente sakene våre. Darius forsvant som en vind til rommet vårt mens jeg nærmet meg skranken for å ordne betalingen. Det var da resepsjonisten spurte meg om navnet at jeg følte den kjente rumlingen av stress i magen. Jeg fortalte navnet og ble gitt en liten konvolutt. Den var laget av dyrt papir og baksiden var forseglet med rubinrød voks stemplet O.G. 

Returadressen var satt til operahuset i Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommer tilbake til Erik i neste kapittel xxx


	7. I TUNNELEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor Erik finner ut at han har flere svakheter enn han selv tror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endring av POV! Journalinnføringen føltes veldig innskrenkende, så jeg tok meg friheten å skrive det fra 3. person istedet. Blir å fortsette sånn fremover.

 

> Daroga,
> 
> jeg skriver til kun til deg for å lindre den angsten som du som regel går og tygger på. Med andre ord kan du slappe av på den lille retretten din, for alt er vel her. Det går bra med oss begge. Jeg

 

Erik stirret på papiret hvor bokstavene snirklet seg, uvørent og barnslig. Han nølte et sekund for lenge med å putte fyllepennen vekk og blekket dryppet ned. Jeg- et forsvant i den svarte, våte flekken. Han snøftet irritert og skjøv seg fra pulten til den ristet, og det lille blekkhuset truet med å tippe overende. Det skvulpet faretruende og la seg så til ro. 

Han ble stående og lot øynene gli igjen. 

Av og til syntes han at det var mulig å høre Arran legge mer ved i peisen, men han visste godt at veggene var for tykke til det. Like fullt syntes han også at han kunne høre trinnene hennes idet hun trødde omkring i stuen, ja tilogmed se henne der hun gikk i rommet ved siden av. I fantasien hans farte hun i det samme tråkket hun hadde gjort siden Nadir og Darius dro, det vil si opp fra toseteren, bort til peisen, litt til siden og tilbake igjen. Ettersom han hadde sett henne gjøre det mange ganger var posituren hennes ganske lett å gjenskape mentalt. Når hun reiste seg la hun armene i kryss over brystet, som om hun frøs. Fremme ved peisen løste hun dem, slang i en kubbe og ble stående mens hun vred hendene. Det kom noe vondt over de tynne skuldrene og hun stirret inn i peisilden med hardt sammenpressede lepper. Til slutt gikk hun tilbake. 

Han sukket, åpnet øynene og tittet på de mange dokumentene fremfor seg. Plantegninger av huset, huskelister, notater, og selvfølgelig- journalen. Fingrene hans strøk over den myke skinninnbindingen som skulle brukes til å markere det nye livet hans. I et forsøk på å virkelig starte om igjen hadde han tvunget seg til å la sidene forbli urørte til den første kvelden i huset var kommet. Det var ikke lenge siden og allikevel hadde så mye endret seg. Han hadde aldri trodd...

Med ett følte han et nærvær bak seg og vendte seg av instinkt for å se etter henne, men det var bare ham på studierommet. Han sank litt sammen. Dette samboskapet gjorde ham til tider litt ør og han kunne ikke bestemme seg for om det var en god eller dårlig ting. Naturligvis hadde han bodd med mennesker før; familien hans en gang for lenge siden, en og annen forbundsfelle i årene etter og på vei til Persia der Shahen og hans familie for ikke å snakke om de mange hundre tjenerne i palasset hans alltid holdt han med selskap, og noe fikk Erik til å også ville regne med staben i operaen.

Fortsatt var ikke det samme å gå i hælene på balletkorpset, å gi renholderne en støkk om kveldene eller å legge igjen instruksbrev til sekretæren som senere ga den til forvalterne mot å faktisk ha en levende person i hans eget hus. Det kunne heller ikke måles mot hverken Nadirs eller Darius sine besøk, for uansett hvor sent de av og til ble, så endte de alltid opp med å dra hjem.

Og så var det plutselig en som levde med ham, som trengte ham. Apropos noen som trengte ham, det var på høy tid med et måltid for dem begge.

Brevvekslingen, og ikke minst det andre arbeidet hans, fikk vente.  

 

***

 

Som før ble måltidet en stille affære. Han hadde spurt i forkant om det fantes noen ønsker, men da hun bare ristet på hodet bestemte han seg for å lage en lett krydret kjøttrett som forhåpentligvis ville tilføre noe av den sårt tiltrengte næringen kroppen hennes så ut til å mangle. Han egen mor hadde brukt å insistere på kjøtt- og fiskemat, ofte finhakket og tynt porsjonert, hver gang et av barna ble syke. Håpet var at det skulle gi dem mer matlyst og sørge for at de små kroppene ikke falt helt sammen i en sengeliggende periode. Selv kunne han huske at det hadde fungert, men da han la den fylte tallerkenen foran Arran, var han ikke sikker på at det skulle gjelde henne òg. 

I et lite halvsekund slapp fasaden taket om fjeset og for den som fulgte nøye med var det såvidt synlig at nesen rynket seg. Like etter var den anstendige minen på plass, så raskt at man kunne trodd den lille glippen hadde vært et synsbedrag. 

Erik på sin side visste ikke om han var fornærmet eller bekymret. Det var mer enn uvanlig at noen mislikte maten hans, for selv om han delte de kulinariske evnene sine med et fåtall utvalgte hadde aldri noen av dem tatt anstøt. Han kjente et svakt sug i magen.

"Jeg tenkte meg til overflaten i morgen tidlig for å handle. Er det noe du savner?"

Arran så opp fra middagen. Hun blunket overrasket, som om hun hadde glemt at vanlige mennesker konverserte. Men så var de vel ikke vanlige mennesker.

"Den mannen som var her," begynte hun og avbrøt seg selv. Erik ga henne et oppfordrende blikk og hun fortsatte. "Hvem var han? Får jeg se ham igjen?"

Han svarte henne vagt, usikker på hva hun ville med samtalen. Da han så henne bli fåmælt igjen følte han ikke at det fantes andre råd enn å fortelle det hun ville vite, om de ikke skulle bo i taushet for alltid. Uten at det var lett å stadfeste riktig hvorfor føltes det viktig å høre henne snakke og samtidig kjenne de grå øynene på seg. Den nytelsen overgikk enhver aning av at noe foregikk bak ryggen hans. Derfor fortalte han at besøket sikkert ville komme igjen når de var ferdige med innenlandsturen sin. 

"Monsieur, De kaller ham 'daroga'?"

"Persisk for inspektør. Kjenner du til Persia? Det er et land langt borte hvor somrene faktisk er varme og man ikke fryser føttene av seg om vinteren. Ikke der Nadir kommer fra ihvertfall, det er for lavtliggende. De gror ris, korn, frukter og sukkerstenger og silke i de traktene. Spør Nadir om de historiske stedene der og du vil aldri få høre slutten av det, for det er så mange av dem. Eldgamle byer, nydelige moskeer og hager, men også glovarme ørkener, grønne skoger, langstrakte fjellplatåer og høye fjellpass hvor det trasker tigre, løver, bjørner og det finnes kattedyr som sover i trærne." Hvor kom dèt fra? Det var sjelden han snakket så mye ved en så liten oppfordring. Han fikk ikke tid til å undre seg noe mer over seg selv, for Arran hadde mer på hjertet. 

"Det hørtes ut som De har mer til overs for Persia enn Frankrike," sa hun spakt. Det var slett ikke meningen, men Erik brast ut i latter og utbruddet fikk Arran til å vike skremt unna.

"Hva godt tror du Frankrike har gjort meg, lille frøken? Frankrike er krybben jeg ble født i og fengselet jeg vokste opp i til jeg ble modig nok til å dra. Det er det hele," sa Erik. Han skrapte opp en bit mat med gaffelen sin. Den var blitt kald. Han snek seg til et blikk på Arrans tallerken og oppdaget at den lå urørt. Gjennom sidesynet kunne han se at hun liksom ubevisst skyflet maten rundt på tallerkenen. Så tynne armene hennes var, og håndleddene kunne han lett holdt rundt med èn hånd. Perserens plagsomme tale virket ikke så urealistisk lenger, enda så mye Erik helst ikke ville vedgå det. Tanken på brevene han hadde lovet å skrive fikk ham til å gyse.

Hvilke forsikringer kunne han gi nå? ' _Kjære daroga, jeg er redd den unge jenta har sultet ihjel. Alle mat- og vinlagrene mine hjalp ikke, jeg er et ubrukelig menneske. Hilsninger fra operaspøkelset, vi ses ved din gjenkomst.'_

Det kunne ikke skje. 

Det tok litt konsentrasjon, men han la stemmen om til toneleiet ble rolig og uformelt, og han så at det fikk en virkning. Han ledet samtalen tilbake til handleturen og nevnte henslengt noen matvarer som manglet og spurte deretter (igjen) om det var noe hun ønsket seg. Det kom ikke et veldig entusiastisk svar, men svar var det allikevel. Frukt, sa hun og kanskje noe sopp. Noen grønnsaker som kunne brukes i stort sett alle retter. Det var ikke en kravstor liste. 

Han skulle til å spørre om hva som skulle gjøres med garderoben hennes da hun kom i forkjøpet med et spørsmål som fikk blodet hans til å isne:

"Er det på grunn av ansiktet Deres at De stenger Dem inne?" 

Man kunne ha hørt en nål falle.

Det hadde aldri hendt før at noen hadde spurt ham så direkte. Han ble sittende i sjokk mens et spekter av motstridende tanker slåss om dominanse. Skulle han la sinnet skylle over ham og la det snakke for seg, eller skulle han vise nøyaktig hva han syntes med å slenge en kommentar tilbake- noe virkelig sårende? Det var et av talentene hans tross alt, å finne andres svakheter og bruke det mot dem hvis en situasjon krevde det. Samtidig var det en bestemt stemme i ham som insisterte på at spørsmålet bare hadde vært et spørsmål. En annen stemte i og la til at han uansett fortjente det hvis hun hadde ment det som en fornærmelse. Fingrene hans trykket lett på siden av masken og han kjente at han skalv da han senket hånden igjen. For en gangs skyld visste han ikke hva han kunne si for å snu situasjonen til sin fordel.  

Det ble ikke nødvendig.

"Jeg forstår det. Om det hadde gitt meg trygghet så hadde jeg også stengt meg inne."

"Du er trygg her nede," sa Erik kjapt. Arran så på ham, inngående, men fordømmelsen han vanligvis fant i andres blikk var ikke der og fornemmelsen det fylte ham med var ukjent. Den forsvant ikke da han ryddet av bordet og heller ikke da han unnskyldte seg til studierommet. Der inne hoppet han til av synet av en annen mann i mørket, antrukket i svarte stilfulle klær.  _Idiot,_ irettesatte han seg selv og nærmet seg mannen med raske skritt. Mannen gjorde det samme, også da Erik strakte ut hånden for å fløyelsgardinen på plass.  _Jeg burde sikre den,_ noterte han mentalt, men ble stående med stoffbiten i hånden og stirre på selvbildet foran seg. 

Var det ikke noe som var forandret? Så klart, det var et deformert ansikt som så tilbake på ham, forvridd og jaget.  _For stygg for engang en mors kjærlighet,_ sørget han og strøk den kalde speiloverflaten. Alt foran ham var det samme som det alltid hadde vært, så hvorfor følte han seg endret? Hvor lå endringen...

 

***

 

Da det kom til stykket var søvn umulig. Det var flere timer siden Arran hadde bedt ham god natt og klokken hadde forlengst passert midnatt, men alt han hadde oppnådd siden da var å krølle lakenet og skyve sengeteppet til fotenden i frustrasjon. Til slutt ga han hvilen opp fullstendig. 

Han trakk på seg en tykk morgenkåpe, like tykke sokker og kippet på seg et par tøfler. Istedenfor å tenne et lys lot han synet tilpasse seg de svarte konturene omkring og satte i vei gjennom huset. Den eneste plassen han stanset fremfor var  Arrans dør hvor han tillot seg å lytte i et par sekunder før han beveget seg videre. Alt var dørgende stille.

Føttene dro ham til den vestre siden av strandbanken, den motsatte retningen av Nadirs vanlige ankomstrute. Etter cirka fem minutter smalnet landskapet til; innsjøen ble avrundet og den naturlige grotten ble avløst av menneskeskapte tunneler senket ned i bakken, med renner koblet til innsjøen i hver. For å være spesifikk var det fem å velge imellom. Erik fulgte den lengst fra innsjøbredden. Bare noen meter fra tunnelens inngang stod orgelet hans spent inntil veggen. I bekmørket lignet det et svært beist som sov. Selv med sin svært beskjedne størrelse tok den opp mer enn halvparten av gangsplassen og etterlot kun plass nok til en krakk foran. Han satte seg der. 

Tangentene var kjølige mot huden. I tillegg smøg kald luft seg langs gulvet og renna.  _Der er den trekken._ Han kikket innover det endeløse dypet i tunnelen. Hvis han ikke hadde visst at det var et synsbedrag kunne han ha trodd den fortsatte i det uendelige. For å skremme mørket vekk tente han noen stearinlys som han satte på orgelet. 

Tonene han prøvde lød ikke så altfor bra, sikkert takket være akustikken fra de harde veggene og det lave taket. Det stoppet ham ikke fra å spille, for hvor mange alternativer hadde han egentlig? Melodien fløy og han tenkte på hvor mye bedre det hadde vært å tyvlåne det gigantiske teaterorgelet operaen brukte. _Der_ ville symfoniene hans få spre vingene som de fortjente og hva gjorde det i grunnen om han ble hørt? Tross alt var han et spøkelse og spøkelser kunne skape spetakkel om de ville. Bildet av Debienne eller Polignys panikkdrevne ansikter la et smil om leppene hans. Huff, så mye trøbbel de fikk med ham. Tanken opptok ham så mye at han ikke la merke til henne der hun kom.

"Erik?" hvisket hun og musikken hans oppløstes øyeblikkelig. 

Arran stanset straks han sluttet å spille. Hun ble stående utenfor tunnelinngangen. De få stearinlysene Erik hadde tent farget håret hennes blondt og ga liv til kinnene. Bortsett fra det kunne hun lett ha gått for et gjenferd- et gjenferd som gjerne ville høre hva han spilte. Det tok en stund før han skjønte at hun i prinsipp ba om å få komme inn. Han skulle til å be henne komme da en sval bris rørte kjeven hans og sendte ilinger gjennom ryggraden. Plutselig hev han seg fra krakken og inn i skyggene, raskt som en vind. 

"Bli- stående- der," tagg han. Erkjennelsen hadde kommet så overrumplende at han ikke klarte å døyve panikken og nå forgiftet den stemmen hans. "Vær så snill, jeg har ikke masken min." Han strevde febrilsk med å få kontrollen tilbake, men den hadde forlatt ham. Han hatet seg selv for å ha glemt masken, for å ha spolert natten. Burde han ikke ha skjønt at lyden kom til å vekke henne? Så dum gikk det vel ikke an å være! Frykten for at hun skulle se ham fikk han til å snuble enda dypere inn i tunnelen.

Arran spurte etter ham igjen. "Monsieur? Hvis jeg blåser ut lysene, vil De spille da? Kan De det?"

 _Ja,_ _kunne jeg ikke det?_ tenkte han. Hvis han klarte å legge av seg noe av nervøsiteten, da kunne han spille. Med en stemme som fortsatt skalv ba han henne gå vekk til lysene var blåst ut. Han ventet til den hvite skikkelsen hennes forsvant før han hurtig klemte flammen ut av vekene, èn for èn. Da han så henne vakle inn kom han på at ikke alle hadde samme nattsyn som ham selv. Mer av frykt for at hun skulle falle enn fordi han følte seg modig, tok han hånden hennes og geileidet henne frem. Varmen fra hånden hennes flammet over i hans og straks følte han hele overkroppen brenne. I det samme han slapp henne falt hjertet hans ett hakk.

"I tilfelle du skulle falle," forklarte han og satte seg på krakken. "Det er dessverre bare èn stol."

"Det plager meg ikke å stå. Familien min spiller aldri noe. Det er årevis siden jeg har hørt noe taktfullt."

Det utsagnet brakte tilbake minner. Han strøk det finpussede orgelet for å innhente seg selv. "Sånn var min, og," sa han.

En gammel vuggevise var det første han kom på, så en barnesang. Litt etter litt glemte han av tiden, og da han hadde begynt å ta for seg sanger som ikke stod skrevne noen plasser, var verden fjern og obskur. Arran kunne like gjerne ha vært et fantasifoster for ham, et vesen fra en drøm som var i ferd med å blekne. Bare musikken fantes.

Plutselig strøk noe forbi ham og illusjonen falt. Noen holdt om skulderen hans. 

"Unnskyld, det er noe på gulvet,"hørte han Arran si.  

"Sikkert bare en rotte," svarte han. "De er som regel helt ufarlige," la han raskt til da han kjente Arran flytte seg enda nærmere. Det var mulig ikke alle var like vant med sånt. Han lot ringfingeren dirre en siste gang over tangenten og så reiste han seg. Dette nattlige opptrinnet var ikke passende i utgangspunktet og det kunne ikke være så altfor lenge til soloppgang nå. Han fikk følge henne tilbake og kanskje få en times søvn selv, før han besøkte markedet for provisjoner. Så var det en annen ting.

"Før jeg slukket lysene la du sikkert merke til at dette bare er en av fem tunneler. I tillegg til disse ligger det en likedan samling i de tre andre delene av innsjøen. Om du har fått det for deg at disse kan lede ut til frihet, så vil jeg påminne om det følgende: de er i lengden forbundet med kloakken, så det stemmer, men før det snirkler de seg kilometervis i labyrinter av vann og mørke. Om du er så heldig å finne en vei som til slutt leder til frisk luft, så vil du i mellomtiden være fanget der nede i dager, eksponert for kulde og hva annet er. Jeg ber deg huske på at jeg som sagt ikke er den eneste som dveler her nede og jeg er på langt nær den som bruker tunnelsystemet mest. Om du vet et mirakel ikke skulle støte på en av dem, så ville du før eller senere sklidd og brukket nakken. Husk det." 

Han hørte hvor hardt det måtte være i hennes ører, men samtidig var han virkelig redd for at hun skulle havne i vansker, og da var en røff advarsel å foretrekke fremfor et uhell. Forhåpentligvis ville hun forstå det en dag og hvis ikke så var han iallefall vant til å bli mistrodd. Det fantes også en minimal sjanse for en rømning gjennom de tunnelene. 12 sjanser, så langt han hadde kartlagt systemet. Og så var det lønngangene, èn som gikk ned fra stallen, èn fra vestibylen og èn gjennom kjellerne. De hadde han i det minste lagd selv, så over dem hadde han full oversikt. Fallemmene trengte han ikke tenke på med mindre hun lærte seg å fly. Når det var sagt burde han gå igang med å stenge av tunnelene så snart som mulig. Kanskje i morgen kveld.

Han tilbød henne armen og de begynte å gå tilbake til huset. Samvittigheten plaget ham og en krypende mistanke ble bekreftet da de kom inn og han tente en lampe. Etter all vandringen i mørket var lyset nesten fordervende for ham, men det var ikke _det_ som opptok ham. 

Arran var nesten gjennomsiktig. På hendene lå blodårene som blå tråder under huden. Knoklene stakk ut som harde knotter og neglebåndene var tørre. Uten å ville det så han for seg at hele kroppen var sånn, skjør og eksponert, og nesten på dødens rand. Var det han som hadde gjort dette? Hadde hun virkelig vært så dårlig da han fant henne for mindre enn en uke siden? 

Arran rev armen til seg. Det var ingen fiendtlighet i de grå øynene. Til gjengjeld var de fylt av blottet usikkerhet og det slo ham at han hadde tredd over en grense. Han ville unnskylde seg og oppdaget at det fantes svært lite å si. "Igjen: god natt, mademoiselle," var alt han kom på. 

"Hvem er de andre?"utbrøt Arran. "De i tunnelene," la hun til da han ikke svarte. 

"En lyktemann og en som bor med rottene. Begge to er sinnsyke."

Den uttalelsen fikk pupillene hennes til å utvide seg. _Bra, da holder hun seg borte derfra._

"Og monsieur?"

"Ja?"

Arran ventet litt, så spurte hun hvor mange som visste om ham på operaen. Det fikk ham til å le, men det var ingen vond latter denne gangen. Om han hadde hørt den fra en annen person ville han ha beskrevet den som vakker.

"Bare en håndfull vet at jeg er virkelig, og av dem er det vel et par som tror jeg er halvt demon eller noe lignende. Bare Carrière som passer hestene kjenner meg. Da jeg flyttet inn her kom jeg _uheldigvis_ til å støte på ham på kveldsskiftet hans. Jeg har aldri sett en mann så redd før og jeg har skremt mange. Det finnes ikke den ting han motsier meg i nå, selv om jeg for det meste bruker han til å gjøre ærender- mot betaling, selvsagt."

Han visste ikke hvordan han skulle tolke uttrykket som møtte ham, så han bare smilte mildt og håpet historien ikke ville gi feil inntrykk av ham, enda så latterlig det var. For bare noen minutter siden hadde han skremt livet av henne og det hadde sikkert ikke vært første gangen. Alt var så forvirrende. Siden når brydde han seg om andres oppfatning av ham? Og nå betydde det plutselig så mye. Så mye var klart da hun smilte tilbake, forsiktig riktignok, og han følte en underlig glede skylle over seg. Kanskje det bare var sent. Han hadde ikke sovet skikkelig på flere netter. Morgendagen kom til å bli lang.

"Da sier jeg natt, igjen," sa han. Arran tok tegnet og bød ham det samme. Like etter var han alene i stuen. Lampen ble slukket og han fant veien til studierommet. Før han kastet på divanen kom han ihug brevet han helst skulle ha gjort ferdig. _Det får vente_ , tenkte han trett og trev et teppe over seg. Nadir ville fortsatt være i Bordeaux når Erik stod opp. Noe sa ham at det ville være lettere å skrive noen gode nyheter enn sist, men kanskje det bare kom av smilet som hjemsøkte ham i halvsøvne. 

Helt forferdelig gikk det ihvertfall ikke, alt tatt i betraktning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ville bare nevne at fic tittelen kommer fra Domenes versjon av 'Deilig er jorden' og det er den jeg har brukt som inspirasjon for Arran xx


	8. KRIGSADMIRALEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor ærlighet åpenbarer gammelt nag og Erik fortviler.

En sval vind strøk over gatene i byen og ga trærne liv. Allèene bruste fra tusenvis av nyutsprugne blader som sang. Solen hadde så langt ikke vist seg og kom neppe til å gjøre det heller, noe som resulterte i at alle som ikke måtte ut, kom til å holde seg innendørs. En og annen baker så ham nok der han gikk, det var sant, men de fleste av dem var for opptatte med å steike morgenbrødet sitt til å bruke tid til å se ut vinduet, om de da hadde noen. Ellers var det kun noen ensomme sjeler som turet omkring i halvdøs. Erik smilte for seg selv. Det var slik han likte byen.

Gasslampene som bidro til kallenavnet La Ville- Lumière var ennå tente. Lyset de avga var ikke voldsomt i seg selv, det var heller mengden av dem og tettheten som sørget for at man følte seg overvåket- ihvertfall for Erik. Flerfoldige tusenvis av dem invaderte byen og fortsatt skulle flere installeres. _Det er mildt sagt irriterende,_ surmulte Erik og trakk hatten lenger ned over pannen så han var sikker på at ingen skulle merke masken. For diskresjonens skyld brukte han en hudfarget, mykere èn som kunne gå for et ansikt om iakttakeren ikke var for nær og utsikten for belyst. Om belysningen hadde vært som da han var liten, hadde han kunnet snike seg mer ubemerket mellom strøkene uten å gi defekten sin mye omtanke.

Men selvfølgelig, dette var arkitektherskerens regjeringstid og alt måtte _forbedres_. Slummene var rensket, gatene ryddet og utvidet, gamle skjeve hus som før blokkerte sollys ble tatt sund og pene moderne hus tok plassen. Smugene var færre og slynglene fordrevet fra de renoverte premissene. Det var vanskeligere for den som ville å stikke seg vekk og lysene hjalp ikke på saken.

 _De er fine fra avstand da,_ innrømmet han og tok en rask høyrevending til en sidegate. Arran ville ha likt å se dem fra taket på Opera Populaire. Etter solnedgang var nettverket av lys spesielt nydelige og selv om hun hadde sett gatelampene fra bakkenivå, så var det en fullstendig annen opplevelse på høyere grunn. Arran... Så mye hadde skjedd de siste dagene at han ikke hadde fått konsentrert seg tilstrekkelig om de praktiske affærene ved å ha en permanent gjest boende hos seg. Det hadde heller ikke passet å etterlate henne alene den første tiden, sykdommen tatt i betraktningen og siden på grunn av usikkerhet. Heldigvis virket hun mer stabil nå og det skulle gå bra så lenge han var tilbake om ikke så altfor lenge.

Handlelisten var ikke særlig lang, den var bare spesifikk. Klær var det viktigste å finne- en dagligkjole, noe til helgene, tykke strømper hun ikke ville fryse i, gode sko, og skjerf og hansker. En underkjole til å sove i også. Det var så klart bare det grunnleggende og han planla å avgi en skremselsvisitt til Carrière en av de kommende dagene. Det var tross alt utsettende for Erik å bevege seg for mye utendørs. 

Hva annet? Toalettsaker, hårbørste og det som behøvdes. Kanskje noe for adspredelse. Timene var lange der uten gjøremål. Han fikk se til det etter hovedprioriteten var håndtert.

***

 

Butikkeieren Gustave Dubois rynket nesen da dørklokken kimte, men da han så hvem kunden var la han raskt minen fra seg. Til en så gammel mann å være var han sprek og svært oppegående. Så vidt som Erik hadde forhørt seg hadde han ikke mindre enn tre voksne barn, fem barnebarn og et oldebarn, men driften av butikken ville han helst ta seg av alene. På grunn av alderen åpnet han imidlertid mye tidligere enn naboene. Det passet Erik bra.

"God morgen," sa Gustave stivt. Øynene hans fløy alltid til masken, som får å se om den ennå var der. Etter å ha konstatert for seg selv at den ennå var der snurpet han munnen og tilbød tjenestene sine. Erik tittet på gevantene lagt til utstilling omkring. Like ved stod dukker med fulle antrekk, tilogmed hatt, sko og hansker. Det var også hyller med stoff i alle verdens farger og mønstre som kunne kjøpes metervis.

Erik gjorde stemmen stødig som et fjell og la seg til en tone få våget argumentere mot, og ga et sammendrag av det han behøvde. Ingen unnskyldninger ble gitt. Han hevet seg over å engang si noe om en søster eller en forlovet. Skinnhanskene hans avslørte heller ikke om han hadde noen ring. Han så at Gustave besværet seg, men en halv time senere var handelen gjort og ikke et ord ytret om noe som ikke gjaldt klær. Da regningen ble lagt frem fikk butikkeieren halvannet mer enn han hadde bedt om "for diskresjonens skyld."

Etter det fikk Erik et "monsieur" og "la meg ta døren for Dem på vei ut."

De fikk blikkontakt der i døråpningen og butikkeieren nikket kontant til ham. "Om De eller frøkenen noensinne behøver noe står jeg gjerne til tjeneste. Om det dobbelte gis så gjelder tilbudet også utenom åpningstidene." En felles forståelse var etablert og Erik undret på hvorfor han ikke hadde bestukket mannen før. 

*** 

 

Relingen lå lavt i vannet da han skjøv seg ut fra bredden. Båtbunnen bugnet av varer og det var bare rom ved akterenden til å stå. Ikke at det plaget Erik mye, de siste månedene hadde tross alt nesten utelukkende bestått av tyngre turer. Nå slapp han ihvertfall å frakte møbeldeler. Han dyttet staken til bunns og skjøv seg videre. Innsjøen bredte seg ut og breddene ble mindre, men hverken landskapet eller sjøfarten var særlig annet enn kulisser for ham nå, for det var noe annet som opptok interessen hans.

Han skottet på det lille fjellet av varer og rynket pannen. Den største bylten var den som tiltrakk ham mest. Plasseringen dens hadde vært mest strategisk, men i mørket lignet den et avkappet hode lagt oppå den tilhørende kroppen sin. Pokkers Dubois. Hvor mange diskrè butikkeiere i Paris fantes det ikke, og han hadde valgt den mest elendige. Han strammet grepet om staven og merket i det samme at treet var fuktig av svette. _Idiot_ , sa han lavt og dyttet ekstra hardt i sjøbunnen. _Det kommer til å gå bra, selvfølgelig vil det gå bra._ Han tvang tanken bort og fokuserte på å ikke tenke noe som helst. Det fungerte til bredden igjen ble synlig og med den en liten skikkelse som fortonet seg grå mot den lyse stranden. Erik smalnet øynene. Dette grå spøkelset kom ikke fra huset eller stranden nedenfor, men fra sidetunnelene. 

Baugen ga fra seg en rispende lyd da den sank inn i sanden. Erik hadde drevet båten inn med et krafttak som ville gi underskroget riper, for så å hoppe overbord så vannet rakk ham til knærne og gjorde skoene hans til søkkvåte lodd. Han førte båten enda litt lenger på det tørre. Bak ham kom et par lette føtter nærmere. De stanset noen meter fra ham. Stemmen som fulgte var like lett og avventende.

"De dro." Hun fikk det til å lyde som et spørsmål. Erik visste ikke hva han syntes om det, så han ikledde seg et tykt lag med spydighet og sa: "Dessverre kan jeg ikke alltid beære Dem med mitt nærvær."

Sarkasmen var tilfredsstillende kun i øyeblikket, så satte skylden inn over å se effekten det fikk på den unge jenta. Han glattet over det sårede ansiktet med å hinte til tunnelen. Enten var hun utrolig naiv eller så visste hun at den lille utflukten hennes hadde blitt oppdaget da han seilte inn. Hvordan det nå var så benektet hun ikke å ha vært der. Innrømmelsen fikk sinne, så vel som engstelse til å boble i ham.

"Sa jeg ikke at du skulle holde deg unna? Fortalte jeg ikke om voldsmennene som lusker rundt i de gangene? Er du så klar for å dø?"

"De ser ikke ut til å la meg gå, så jeg får ta mine sjanser," svarte Arran. 

"Det vil ikke glede deg å høre at jeg påskynder forseglingen av tunnelene. Jeg skal begynne arbeidet med en gang."

Arran skulte og ristet på hodet så det lyse håret hennes danset. "Når skulle inspektøren komme tilbake hit?" spurte hun.

En iling krøp opp langs Eriks ryggrad. _Så noe er på gang_ , ulmet han. Var det sinne eller kvaler han følte for darogaens tilsynelatende planer? Irritasjon var ihvertfall der, men han kjente seg trett på all kranglingen som hadde oppstått siden jenta kom. Følelsen av å bli dømt tynget ham enda mer enn den brukte, og det alene sa ganske mye.

"Han kommer når han kommer, mademoiselle. Er det noe spesielt du ville snakke med ham om?"

Det ble stille mellom dem og tausheten snakket for seg selv. Arran gjorde ingen tegn til å fatte mistankene hans- hun så bare lengselsfullt mot enden av strandbanken hvor hun antakelig tenkte veien til frihet lå. Selv om hun ikke lenger var sengeliggende hadde sykeligheten ikke sluttet å markere kroppen hennes og han klarte ikke unngå å tenke på uhyggen i de gangene, gulvene sleipe av fukt, endeløse strekninger uten lys og skapningene som regjerte der. Han tenkte på hender og vonde øyne, fæle glis og sakte død. Det skremte han mer enn darogaens forræderi og Arrans lettsindighet. Det overrasket ham å høre hvor rolig stemmen hans var da han snakket igjen.

"Jeg skulle bare ønske at du var mer forsiktig. Jeg advarte deg av en grunn."

"Hvis De vil være omsorgsfull, så kan De heller la meg gå."

"Jeg er redd jeg ikke kan. Du får be meg om alt annet."

"Nei vel."

Erik kulden som møtte han merket slutten på samtalen, men så åpnet hun munnen og nølte. "Jeg- jeg har et sted å være. Familien min trenger meg som støtte. Det vil være siste gang noen trenger støtten min, så det er best om jeg innfinner meg." 

Det var underlig rekke ord. Han stusset til han husket Darius sin formaning. Plutselig betydde det ingenting. Hva så om hun var gal? Selv var han deformert, ødelagt. Hva så om darogaen gikk bak ryggen hans? Han var fortsatt Eriks eneste venn og alt han gjorde, uansett hvor misledet, var for å hjelpe. Og Arran ville vel bare til faren og broren sin, og på grunn av Erik kunne hun ikke dra. Det måtte være han kunne gjøre for å lette sorgen hennes. 

"Fortell meg om familien din i kveld, så lover jeg å se hva jeg kan gjøre for dem. Du har mitt ord. Imens vil jeg gjerne at du tar en titt på ballasten i båten og ser om du liker det."

For å understreke det siste vinket han med hånden til den fullastede båten og prøvde å få seg selv til å virke mindre spent enn han var. Arran brynet seg og ville ikke røre seg av flekken. Det tok noen forsikringer til før hun til slutt lettet på føttene. Hun løftet den brune papirinnpakningen varsomt fra toppen av haugen. Etter en oppfordrende gest løsnet hun det tynne båndet rundt og tok innholdet ut. Hånden hennes strøk over det tykke, blå stoffet og hun holdt den ut ifra seg så hun kunne se hele lengden. Noe vemodig falt over henne og den første antakelsen hans var at den ikke falt i smak. 

"Selvfølgelig, om du ikke liker den så kan jeg skaffe en ny," skjøt han kjapt inn. 

"Neida, neida, det er bare-" begynte hun og avbrøt seg selv. 

"Om du foretrekker noe mer moderne kan det ordnes, eller om du ønsker noe mindre simpelt. Jeg vet at enkelte liker å drapere seg mer utfordrende." 

"Som med gigantiske hårfrisyrer med påfuglfjær i? Da jeg rotet meg inn i operaen så jeg en kvinne som så sånn ut. Aftenkjolen hennes var skrikende gul, den var helt grusom å se på." 

 _Det var nok den gamle primadonnaen_ , tenkte han og kjente et lite smil gli over leppene. Kanskje han kunne ta den lille gjesten sin med på en av sommerproduksjonene. Noe passende, en komedie kanskje eller et balletinnslag. Han så for seg at han eskortere henne så de gikk arm i arm, likedan som de vanlige parene som besøkte operaen. De kunne selvsagt ikke sitte hvor som helst, helst ville en av abonnentboksene på siden av scenen være ideal. Derfra ville utsikten være god og høyden ville sørge for mer privatliv. Han kunne allerede se for seg hvordan hun ville lyse opp bare ved synet av det mektige interiøret- de gylne dekorasjonen, den gigantiske lysekronen og takmaleriet rundt den og galleriet den opplyste. Når det veldige, røde sceneteppet gikk opp ville hun smile bredt til ham og han ville endelig få ta del i et liv han alltid hadde sett normale mennesker føre. De var aldri takknemlige, men det skulle han være. Han var det allerede. 

"De er nydelige, alt sammen. Jeg kan virkelig ikke ta imot dette. Det må ha kostet en formue,"sa Arran. 

Dagdrømmen falmet, men gleden den utstrålte varmet enda. Han innså at han smilte. Så usedvanlig. 

"Ikke tenk på det. La meg vite om du savner noe."

***

 

Da kvelden kom var to av tunnelene stengt. En tredje hadde han hentet steinene for, så morgenen etter var klar for å fortsette. De hadde inntatt noen måltider sammen, unntagen det hadde han ikke sett særlig mye til henne. Offisielt sett hadde han ikke turt å håpe på selskap da han spaserte til orgelet, en time før midnatt. Noe i ham må ha håpet allikevel, for humøret hans løftet seg betraktelig da dempede skritt nærmet seg. 

"Du tørr å gå uten lys?" spurte han og spilte videre. Sant og si var det mer en bemerkelse enn et spørsmål. Arran svarte likefullt med et svakt nikk. Øynene hennes lyste av interesse mot orgelet, samme som natten før. Det lå beundring der, i tillegg til ærefrykt. Om det var et kompliment til instrumentet selv eller musikken var ikke godt å si. Uansett gledet det ham. For å lage rom for en samtale la han om til en lettere melodi. Etter noen minutter raslet noe på bakken.  _Det er vel enda en rotte,_ tenkte Erik først, til han innså at Arran hadde satt seg inntil orgelsiden, ikke langt fra føttene hans. Det var uventet og en av notene sjanglet i lufta før han vant selvkontrollen tilbake. Hvis Arran la merke til det så hadde hun takt nok til å ikke kommentere det. Det var også mulig det lød ubetydelig for henne, som sjelden hørte på musikk. Han håpet på det. Han lekte litt ekstra med tangentene i tilfelle ikke, bare for å være sikker.

"Faren din- misliker han musikk?"

Fra gulvet kom et lite sukk. Erik fortsatte å spille. 

"Han syns musikk er ganske ubrukelig. Faktisk synes han alt som ikke er konkret er ubrukelig, kunst og stilarter også. Musikk distraherer oss fra viktige ting sier han."

Erik fnøs høyt og spurte olmt hva den herren mente var viktig isåfall. En pause oppstod som varte og varte til praten nesten var glemt. Det var imidlertid ingen god stillhet og for hvert sekund som gikk knøt magen hans seg strammere. Ved siden av ham vred Arran seg. Raslingen fra klærne virket urovekkende, selv med musikken til selskap.

"Makt. Faren min er viseadmiral."

BANG! Grepet hans glapp og hånden smalt over instrumentet. Sjokket forplantet seg i ham som is og tunnelen var plutselig uutholdelig kald. Det var godt at hun ikke hadde bragt med seg lys, det kjente han nå, men samtidig kunne han ikke se ansiktet hennes og det skremte ham. Instinktivt lette han i den svarte formen etter hjelp for å forstå, men mørket visket ut alle ansiktstrekkene hennes og for en gangs skyld var natten ikke på hans side. Som en komplett idiot ble han likevel sittende og stirre på henne mens han prøvde å forstå det som hadde blitt sagt.  _Det må være løgn. Løgn eller en sinnsforvirring som snakker._ Det kunne han ha bestemt seg for, om ikke Arran fortsatte å fortelle med en overbevisning få løgnere kunne frembringe og en jordnærhet som hadde det vanskelig for å tilhøre de gale. 

"I begynnelsen trodde jeg han var en god mann, men med årene har det blitt vanskeligere å tro. I begynnelsen var alt han gjorde i påskudd av å hjelpe andre. Så ble det for mye makt, tror jeg. Det ble viktigere for ham at folk så på ham med frykt. De brukte å si navnet hans med tilbedelse. De brukte å se på meg og broren min som med håp. Det er over nå. Vi er ikke en familie engang lenger. Unnskyld, jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg plager Dem med dette."

Mer rasling lød og hun sa ikke mer. 

I brystet hans slo hjertet fort. Noe sa ham at forholdet mellom dem var i endring selv om han ikke visste på hvilken måte eller hvorfor. Det hadde noe med hemmelighetene deres å gjøre. Han hadde visst det før, men nå var det tydeliggjort. De hadde nådd et vendepunkt. Dette var dèt. Selve sjelen hans føltes sår.

"Hvem er du?"

"Jeg kunne sagt det samme til Dem."

Han pustet tungt og la ned lokket på orgelet med skjelvende fingre. "Bare et spøkelse, antar jeg."

"Samme her," kom en hviskning fra gulvet. 

"Savner det lille spøkelset familien sin?" 

Arran snufset lavt og han angret å ha spurt. Det _hadde_ vært en fin kveld.

"Alltid, men jeg tror ikke de savner meg. Av og til hater jeg dem. Bare av og til."

I et patetisk forsøk på å trøste innrømmet Erik at han alltid hatet sin far. Da lo hun, en halvkvalt trist latter som kunne fått tunnelveggene til å gråte med. Den natten ble mer hvileløs enn den forrige. Han gravde bevisstheten sund for å forstå hvorfor det grufulle var skjedd og hvordan han kunne stoppe det fra å gjenta seg, men i mørket var alt han så sin egen far som stirret strengt på ham og moren som gråt. Ansiktet hennes ble rødspottet av sorg og skam. Av en merkelig grunn visnet håret hennes og ble hvitt.


	9. CARRIÈRE I KLEMME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor man kan være glad i noen på tross av et forræderi.

Tinningen hans dunket straks han satte seg opp. Han stønnet og gned hardhendt mot blodårene som truet med å sprenge siden av hodet. Selv uten å legge fingrene mot dem kunne han kjenne trykket de avga. Han kunne like gjerne hatt en tromme for hode. 

"Greit, greit," mumlet han til ingen spesiell og tok hintet- han la seg ned igjen, og lot dynen sluke ham med hud og hår. Om ikke annet stengte det den kalde trekken fra soveværelset ute. Hodepinen hans, derimot, viste seg å være ganske standhaftig. 

 _Så fikk jeg endelig lide for de sene kveldene._ Han krøllet seg sammen og låste lårene mot magen ved å legge armene omkring. Av erfaring visste han godt at søvn var det eneste som kunne lindre plagen, og allikevel tok han til å mimre over alt som hadde skjedd de siste dagene. Alt var så annerledes. Før hadde alt gått så sakte og enda det på flere måter gjorde det enda, så fantes det så mye nytt å venne seg til at det var som om hele livet hans var i bevegelse. Et spekter av motstridende følelser tumlet i ham. Gleden over å ikke være alene mer skinte kraftigst av alt og den slet i ham med voldsomme drag som truet med å briste hjertet. Hvem hadde noensinne hørt om noe sånt? Å føle seg truet fordi man var glad. Hvis han hadde hatt en far, så ville han ha spurt ham, men Erik hadde ingen. Han kunne heller ikke spørre darogaen, for Erik hadde endelig innsett at den lille talen perseren hadde holdt sist møte var sann.

Det _var_ vanskelig å holde noen i live. Ikke bare følte han seg ansvarlig for sorgen han så i Arran- det måtte han i lengden kunne gjøre noe med, men frykten for familien hennes og hva de kunne stelle i stand, den var verre. Han trykket seg hardere sammen til brystet nesten var sammenklemt og det var vanskelig å puste. 

Familien hennes, ja. En viseadmiral og en bror. De fantes virkelig der ute et sted og mest sannsynligvis var det satt i gang styrker for å finne Arran. En viseadmiral.

I Eriks tanker fremstod denne mannen som en streng sjel. Han kunne ikke forestille seg at noen kalt maktsyk av sitt eget barn skulle bære noen tegn på vennlighet, så følgelig måtte mannen være kald, svært kald og han var nok av typen som brukte uniformen sin for hva den var verdt. Og hva kunne vel ikke status og fine titler gjøre for å sette fart på en leteaksjon? Erik hadde hatt mer rett enn han likte, den gangen han tenkte at hun var en person man savnet.

Så var det dommen hun hadde nevnt, som han i sitt stille sinn tenkte måtte være en rettssak av noe slag. Hun hadde kalt det en skandale og brukt ordet 'forræderi'. En historie av et slikt kaliber ville ikke bli vanskelig å oppspore. Det betød dessverre også at darogaen ville ha den samme lettheten med å finne familien når han kom tilbake. Alt han hadde å gjøre var å vise den dumme politinålen sin til politiet og så kom de øyeblikkelig til å ta fortellingen hans på alvor. Det eneste Erik kunne gjøre var å håpe han lot være, og hvis ikke kunne han enten barrikadere inngangene eller ta med seg Arran og flykte. Og dette nå, da han endelig hadde vendt hjem til Frankrike og laget seg et eget hjem. For et surr. 

Han stakk den ene armen ut av dynen og falmet litt i luften før han kjente den harde overflaten til nattbordet. Han lukket fingrene om noe kaldt og rundt, og trakk armen tilbake. Det var så vidt han kunne skimte viserne på urskiven. Halv fire. Det var fortsatt en evighet til han måtte stå opp. Dèt var i det minste greit. Han lukket øynene, men ble liggende å lytte. Nå og da syntes han at det lød skritt i stuen og på kjøkkenet, men like etter ble det så stille at han kom frem til at det måtte være innbilning. 

Sakte gled han inn i drømme, presis som kjøkkenskuffene ble åpnet, en etter en. Han fikk dermed ikke med seg det dempede skrangelet av det som bare kunne være nakent stål. 

***

Det var sent på formiddagen da han våknet. Først kunne han ikke tro at han hadde sovet så lenge- det var ikke vanlig for ham, faktisk tvert om. Deretter spratt han opp i skyldbetinget hastverk. Han fant klærne på gulvet der han hadde tråkket dem av seg natten før og hev dem på seg. _Så mye for å forbedre seg_ , tenkte han bittert og spant inn til stua med en sånn fart at han bare såvidt unngikk å kollidere med henne. En sjokkert Arran hoppet til side med oppsperrede øyne. Man kunne tro hun såvidt hadde unngått en demon. Vel, det var jo ikke så langt unna sannheten. 

"God morgen- dag."

Arran blunket beklemt. "God dag."

Erik strøk hånden gjennom håret og viste nonchalant til kjøkkenet."Har du tatt deg frokost?"spurte han og ventet på respons. En flyktig nyve splittet jentas panne. For et annet menneske, en som aldri hadde jobbet under trussel fra nysgjerrige hoffkonsulenter og ondskapsfulle shah-er, var kroppsspråket subtilt. Men ikke for Erik. 

"Jeg har spist," sa hun. 

Erik klarte ikke la være. "Og hva hadde mademoiselle til frokost, om jeg får spørre?" 

Han så at syrligheten fikk henne til å krympe seg og kjente en tilfredshet ved det. Han hatet løgnere. Hvorfor skulle hun lyve for ham? Arran så ut til å komme til samme konklusjon. Hun bet seg i leppen. "Nei vel, så har jeg ikke spist. Jeg er ikke sulten, det går fint."

"Tøv. Jeg lager deg noe." Erik var allerede på vei mot kjøkkenet og straks etter hadde han funnet frem et halvt brød, smør, ost og egg. Han gikk igang med å fyre opp i komfyrovnen på tross av noen svake protester bakfra. Da han endelig så opp smilte han, liksom betryggende. Arran stod i døråpningen til kjøkkenet med armene i kryss over brystet. Hun tvinnet en lys hårlokk rundt pekefingeren og smilte ikke tilbake. Så fryktelig spinkel hun var. Han skiftet fokus til steikepannen hvor egget hadde begynt å brunes. 

"Sovet godt?"spurte han og vendte den med en steikespade. Bak ham kom endelig Arran innenfor terskelen. Det knirket i en av stolene ved spisebordet. 

"Helt greit, hva med Dem? De våknet veldig sent."

"Ja, mine beklagelser. Det er ikke en vane, det lover jeg."

Med det la han den ferdige omeletten over på en tallerken og tok den med seg bort til bordet, sammen med brødet og skålen med smør. Da han satte det fra seg foran henne la han merke til at hun måtte ha gransket ham, for øynene var smale av mistenksomhet og hun så fort vekk. Noe ved henne var annerledes, men takket være den brå oppvåkningen som han enda kom seg fra tok det en stund før han klarte å plassere endringen. 

Kappen var byttet ut med den nye kjolen. Den himmelblå silken skinte i gløden fra lysene omkring. Den satt virkelig bra på, litt løst om skuldrene kanskje, men det kunne ordnes med noen raske inngrep. Hadde det ikke vært for det ekstra laget med underkjole, så hadde han måtte ha sydd den inn betraktelig mer.

Dubios hadde gjort jobben sin vel ved å foreslå nettopp denne modellen. Den var simpel, kun med knapper som delte overdelen i to, ingen rysjer. I nakken stakk en høy krage opp i samme lyse farge. Ermene videt seg ut ved albuene for å fremheve den tynne midjen. Den fullstendige fremtoningen av kjolen var gjort beskjeden ved å minimalisere andelen av draperinger og folder av stoff bakpå, som på mer moderne kjoler godt kunne stikke seg vel en meter ut fra kroppen. Kort sagt var kjolen enkel, men ikke gammeldags. 

Det hadde forekommet ham i butikken og det forekom ham igjen at stivpyntede detaljer ville tones overflødige, muligens endog vulgære, mot Arrans utpregede egenart. 

Han studerte de hvite hårtustene som falt nedover skuldrene. Ingen han kjente hadde sånt hår. Det lignet et maleri hvor kunstneren kun hadde skissert og ikke enda rukket å fylle inn fargene, eller rett og slett hadde glemt det av. Blikket hans lingret akkurat for lenge på de slitte tuppene og Arran strøk håret raskt bak, så det hvilte på ryggen. Maten lå urørt på tallerkenen.

"Vær så snill, spis."

Arrran grimte og så på måltidet med samme avsmak som operaens gamle primadonnaen viste for Buquet og mannskapet hans. Hun grep en gaffel og pirket litt i eggehviten, så slapp hun bestikket så resolutt at det skranglet i porselenet.  

"Jeg løy, jeg sov faktisk veldig dårlig sist natt. Jeg trodde jeg så broren min på rommet. Det var bare en drøm, selvfølgelig. Men sinnet hans var brennende og jeg trodde han skulle komme over til sengen og rive meg i stykker. Når han skrek ristet bakken."

Erik kunne ikke tro det han hørte. Hvorfor ønsket hun å dra tilbake til det? Det var åpenbart at familien ikke kunne stoles på. Hans egen erfaring fikk han til å kvie seg, for han så likheter mellom hans egen familie og Arrans. Var det ikke bedre at hun ble hvor hun var her hvor han kunne beskytte henne, langt unna den mannens grep? Hvem kunne vite hva slike folk var i stand til og noe kunne han gjette seg til bare fra det hun fortalte. Han skulle spore opp viseadmiralen og sønnen hans, og han skulle se til at de ikke kunne skade Arran igjen. Opphisselsen som kom av tanken overrasket ham, men bare såvidt. Det ville ikke være første gangen han tok livet av noen. 

"Vet du hva han bruker å kalle meg? Ha, ha." Latteren forvandlet seg til hikst og øynene fyltes med tårer. Hun lot dem renne ned kinnene og hele ansiktet ble glissent, så strøk hun alle sporene av tristhet vekk med kjoleermet til kinnene grimte røde. "Han kaller meg Doc. _De_ har ham nå. Jeg skulle vært der sammen med ham. Det er rart at de ikke har funnet meg allerede." 

Øynene hennes flakket nervøst, som om hun forventet at noen skulle komme brasende inn døra på kommando. _Om det er noe som kommer inn her, så er det bare galskapen_ , tenkte Erik. Det plaget ham ikke så mye som det hadde gjort. Han tvang frem et beroligende smil. 

"Ingen uvedkommende kan finne deg her, jeg kan forsikre deg om det. Med mindre staben begynner å kjede seg og tar til spadene for litt spenning."

Han fikk henne ikke til å le, men de mørke skyggene som plettet ansiktet hennes forsvant. Jenta som satt igjen så litt mindre hjemsøkt ut og en anelse mer menneskelig. Med tiden skulle han finne måter å glede henne på. Lidelsen som infiltrerte oververdenen lik mugg trengte ikke finnes i underverdenen hans.

"Var det derfor De valgte denne plassen? På grunn av tryggheten?"

Erik trakk på skuldrene. "Dette er en vel så bra plass å bo som noen annen, selv om jeg skal innrømme at avstanden til spetakkelet der oppe er en fordel. Men jeg gjetter at det er _infeksjonen_ min du sikter til. Hah! Av og til er det så rolig her at jeg rent glemmer hvordan ethvert menneske som ser fjeset mitt avskyr meg. Det er riktig sørgelig å leve slik. Himmelen har dømt meg til å leve uten trøst, uten selskap, imens de selsomme skapningene som gjerne skulle ha jaktet på meg for gøy får leve ut drømmene sine der oppe. De vet ikke hva de har, men det vet jeg- jeg bruker nemlig å se på mens de kaster vekk gavene sine. Svært få av dem tenker på noen andre enn seg selv. Eller, kanskje unntagen..."

Erik spratt opp like grasiøst som en katt. "Jeg må nok forlate deg for en stund. Det er et ærende jeg like gjerne kan få gjort. Vær så snill å forsyn deg som du vil av alt som finnes på kjøkkenet."

Han forlot henne der og satte kursen for båten som lå parkert på strandbanken nedenfor huset. 

***

 

Formiddagsskiftet var over og slitne mengder toget ut av tjenesteinngangene hvor de møttes av mengden som snart skulle stemples inn. De fleste i staben hadde holdt på siden soloppgang, men det var allikevel noen som nektet å dra. En sånn mann var Carrière.

Erik fant ham i full (enveis-) samtale med en skinnende hvit hingst. Den tok imot oppmerksomheten med avslappede øyne og nå og da et mykt vrinsk. Carrière strøk ham og pratet som om de snakket samme språk. Det var for vanskelig å ikke erte ham.

"Er det er nytt barn du har der, Carrière?"

Den gamle mannen hoppet til og vendte seg om. Kroppsstillingen var vaktfull og han slapp ikke reinene på hesten. 

"Nå. Så det er Dem. Er det noe jeg kan stå til tjeneste med?" sa han. Det var ikke spor av glede i hilsningen hans. Godt for Erik at han aldri regnet med noens vennlighet. 

"For en skjønnhet du har der," sa Erik uaffisert,"- han blir nok en god erstatning for Hannibal." 

Gerard Carrière rynket de hvite, buskebrynene til de ble ett. Han virket ikke lettet over at Erik hadde såpass oversikt over dyrene hans. Da Erik spradet nærmere for å se på hesten trakk han seg tilbake. 

Erik strøk en hanskekledd hånd over Cesar. Det kunne like gjerne vært et spedbarn han tok hånd om, så øm han var.

"Han er virkelig nydelig. Men all spøk til side: hvordan står det til med sønnen din?"

Carrière undertrykte en grimase. "Det er vel som det alltid har vært. Han gjør sitt beste for å finne en jobb, men det er ikke enkelt."

"Om det hjelper noe, hvilket jeg kan tenke meg at det neppe gjør, så er du en god far. Min far hadde aldri gjort dette for meg."

Carrière senket de uniformskledde skuldrene litt og ga hesten et rolig klapp. "Jeg skal se hva jeg kan gjøre for denne karen. Han lyder ikke ordre. Litt upraktisk for en scene."

Erik nikket samtykkende. Noen minutter gikk hvor Carrière bare snakket om øvelsene han hadde prøvd, hvilke som hadde fungert og hvilke som fungerte dårligere. Noen spesifikke kommandoer fikk dyret til å spisse ørene, men stort sett adlød den ikke på noe. Det var ikke uvanlig at så unge hingster hadde vanskeligheter med instrukser, men Cesar var spesielt sta. Da stallpasseren omsider tidde, vekslet de et langt blikk. De var begge klar over at besøket ikke var en høflighetsvisitt. 

Erik trakk opp en sammenfoldet papirlapp fra lommen og rakte den frem. Carrière tok imot og leste innholdet omhyggelig. Ansiktet hans ble underlig blekt.

"Dette- dette-,"stammet han og henviste til lappen uten å klare å formulere resten av setningen. 

"Ja?" ba Erik utålmodig. Det var selvfølgelig å vente at noen innvendinger ble å komme, det hadde han visst. Det var bare så slitsomt. 

Den gamle mannen ristet på hodet og viftet det hele bort. Så tok han seg i det. "Det går rykter blant staben. Et rykte som sier det ikke bare er ett spøkelse, men to. Noen påstår å ha sett spekteret til en ung pike like før premieren på Romeo og Juliette. Monsieur?"

Erik snøftet høyt og satte øynene i Carrière med en slik hardhet at mannen rygget vekk. "Hvilken troverdighet har rykter på en opera? Hver eneste vaskekjerring har en konspirasjon å fortelle om. Hvor enn man går er det noen som påstår å vite noe."

"Men monsieur- handlelisten?"

" Jada, jada. Jeg sa ikke at det var fullstendig løgn. Hva gjør det deg? Er det flere her som vil betale deg så godt som jeg for noen korte byturer? Nei? Selvfølgelig ikke. Tenk på Charles, du. Forresten... Har du snakket med darogaen?"

Carrières nøling fortalte ham alt han trengte å vite. Han prøvde å hente seg inn, uten at det var særlig overbevisende. Erik freste til ham med en stemme glødende som et smijern. 

"Gjør som du vil, men ikke klag til meg når Charles ender opp i rennesteinen når faren hans dør og etterlater ham uten en eneste frank!"

Erik angret litt da han så hvordan budskapet trengte seg inn, for Carrière var på randen til gråt. Kanskje det ikke var nødvendig å være så direkte neste gang. Han kunne øve seg på det. Han dro de lange fingrene gjennom håret og sukket. For godviljens skyld la han tonelaget om til å bli mykere. Virkningen var momentan. 

"Gjør dette ene ærendet for meg. Det er bare en håndfull ting, bare en bagatell for en mann som kan gå hvor hen han vil. Møt meg på det hemmelige stedet den 23. straks du kommer på jobb med varene. Om du har bestemt deg da for å ikke ha noe mer med meg å gjøre, så la det være så. Jeg kan få hjelp fra en annen stakkars sjel. Jeg ber bare om at du tenker deg godt om først."

Mer ble ikke sagt, for idet fjerne lød latteren fra noen stallgutter som nærmet seg stalldøren. De kastet lange blikk etter Carrière, der han sturet alene, da de kom inn og hvisket lavmælt, enda han var overhodet deres og fullt i stand til å gi hver og en av dem sparken. Det var bare at Carrière oppførte seg veldig merkelig og ingen andre enn unge gutter var snarere til å merke seg når folk stakk seg ut. Han var rask til å vende seg bort og late som om han hadde noe å gjøre på billettkontoret. Tross alt hadde han venner der som han ofte snakket med, både om jobb og annet. Han stavret seg dypere inn i operahuset med øynene stivt festet fremover.  


	10. PÅ FOLKEMUNNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor Erik forvisser seg om viseadmiralens oppholdssted.

Det var nå bare (omtrent) to uker igjen til darogaens tilbakekomst og brevet kunne ikke ligge uferdig noe mer. Det ville ikke være tid til noen mer utfyllende brevveksling før han kom hjem, men det hadde Erik heller ikke regnet med, ikke hvis han skulle være sikker på at hver beskjed nådde darogaen før han forlot Bordeaux. 

Angående selve innholdet hadde han ikke bestemt seg for mer enn to ting. Den første var at han ikke skulle nedverdige seg til å lyve. Den andre var at han skulle sette perseren på plass. Carrières forskrekkelse noen dager før hadde bevist en gang for alle at noe var i gjære og dette _noe_ inkluderte ham, darogaen og Eriks lille, uskyldige gjest.

Et subtilt hint ville holde. Så lenge darogaen fattet at han var i fare for å bli utestengt om han gjorde noe vågalt, så ville han la være. Han var en god mann og han ville ikke risikere å miste kontakten med Arran. _Så mye for ærerike menn,_  tenkte Erik og skriblet videre. Den klossete håndskriften hans fylte en og en halv side. Da han sa seg ferdig en stund senere syntes han at brevet balanserte trusler og forsikringer ganske godt. Halve brevet alene var om hvor godt jenta hadde kommet seg siden fallet. Hva betød det at hun hadde snakket vrøvl? Hvem som helst ville være forvirret etter et sånt uhell, og dessuten hadde hun mange ganger bevist at hun i grunnen var en jordfestet person- slettes ikke en som levde i sin egen fantasi. 

Om sinnsyken ikke lenger var et problem, så var matinntaket det. Ettersom han neppe kom seg unna med å lyve om det, så innrømmet han egenhendig at han slet med å få i henne mer enn ett eller to måltid om dagen. Innen darogaen og følgesvennen hans var tilbake så kom det uansett til å vises på henne. Akkurat det skjemtes han over. Hva var poenget med å tyne Debienne og Poligny for 20 000 i måneden om Arran sultet ihjel fremfor alle matskapene hans?

Det hadde vært i med mer og mer panikk at han fant frem alskens oppskrifter og fremgangsmåter. Det var bare den siste uken at det hadde gått lettere, og det var muligens kun fordi han hadde brutt ned en kveld da han innså at hun ikke hadde spist noe den dagen. Hjelpesløsheten vellet opp og knøt ham sammen til han ble sittende med hodet i fanget og hulke. Etter så mange år alene tenkte han ikke engang på selskapet han hadde før noe varmt strøk ham på skulderen. Det var samme ømhet han hadde gitt Cesar, men da den ble gitt til ham selv drepte den han nesten øyeblikkelig. 

Han kikket fortvilt opp på konturen fremfor seg, fullstendig tilslørt av tårene hans. Det var ikke mange hånden kunne ha tilhørt der i krypinnet hans, men det tok ham allikevel en stund å prosessere den vennlige gesten som ble gitt ham, blant annet fordi instinktet hans sa det var umulig. Alle som noengang hadde sett ansiktet hans, det forkrøplete ansiktet hans, hadde skydd ham. Bare darogaen våget å røre ham og det skyldtes nok mer at kjærligheten perseren bar for alt levende ikke engang kunne overdøves av mistroen Erik for det meste inspirerte i folk. 

Erik på sin side hadde hatt mistro til at det ikke bare var de panikkslagne sansene hans som spilte ham et usselt puss. Han blunket mot den himmelblå silhuetten og forventet at den ville forsvinne sammen med den varme hånden på skulderen hans. 

Hverken av dem forsvant. Da det gikk opp for ham brast han sammen igjen og mellom hulkene hikstet han frem noen nesten forståelige bønner om aftensmaten, og Arran tok hintet. Hun aksepterte der og da at hun ikke kunne fortsette sånn lenger, om så bare for hans skyld. "Se monsieur, se. Jeg henter frem brød og melk. Vær så snill ikke gråt," hadde hun sagt. 

Erik spinnet fyllepennen mellom fingrene mens han mimret. Gudene vite hva han skulle ha gjort om de hadde fortsatt sånn. Heldigvis så det ut som ting var på bedringens vei. Allikevel skrev han ikke noe om den kvelden i brevet. Det fikk holde med de mange forsikringene (og truslene), forseglet med et stempel Erik hadde tatt seg bryet med å skjære ut selv. Det røde vokset han brukte til stempelet gliste svett opp mot ham mens det tørket. Det så ikke stort hyggeligere ut da. På grunn av fargen kunne man ved første øyekast trodd at hodeskallen var laget av blod.

Han puttet brevet i brystlommen, trev på seg en lett svart frakk og spankulerte ut av studierommet. For beskyttelsens skyld plukket han opp med bredbremmet hatt som, hvis satt litt på snei, kunne skyggelegge en god porsjon av ansiktet. Det skulle holde. 

Fottrinn bakenfra fikk ham brått til å snu seg. Soveromsdøren var satt på gløtt og i sprekken skimtet han Arran. Håret hennes ble belyst av skinnet fra en oljelampe stående på forfengelighetsbordet og aftenkjolen var fortsatt på henne. Så hun hadde ikke lagt seg allikevel. Faktisk lå noe plaget over uttrykket hennes og den dårlige samvittigheten som skjøt opp i ham var direkte vond. Han prøvde å slå an en spøk, kom ikke på noen, og lot det heller være med litt uskyldig erting. 

"Den unge frøkenen tar seg en sen kveld?"

Arrans øyne mørknet og det samme gjorde stemningen. Han kunne ha spurt om hva som var i veien, men for det første var det en selvfølgelighet og for det andre ville han helst ikke snakke om det om det kunne unngås. Det hadde vært mer enn nok uenigheter og selv han begynte å nærme seg en grense. Derfor bukket han en tanke hånlig og ba henne ikke være våken hele natten. Han gikk fort, men ikke fort nok. 

"Jeg er redd De kommer til å bli veldig skuffet om De drar ut for det jeg tror De gjør," sa Arran. Dessverre for Erik snakket hun så høyt at det ikke lot seg ignorere. 

Han vendte seg om og oppdaget at hun hadde fulgt etter ham. 

"Og hva skulle det være å bli skuffet for, om jeg får spørre?"

Arran kikket i gulvet. Etter et øyeblikks stillhet trakk hun på skuldrene, liksom motløs. "Gjør som De vil, da. Vi ses etterpå."

 

***

Det var svært stille. Erik trakk inn den friske luften på Rue Scribe uten å egentlig føle seg noe mer fri. Frihet var i grunnen ikke et privilegium som var han vel bekjent, og den siste måneden hadde gitt ham så mye ansvar at alle planene han en gang hadde for tilbakekomsten til Frankrike øyeblikkelig var innskrenket, iallefall for nå.

Ettersom stillheten hadde falt over den måneskinnbelagte byen var det ingen lyder å irritere seg over, ingen sikkerhetsforanstaltninger å tilse, og dermed ingenting å distrahere tankene fra. Igjen og igjen vendte han tilbake til fangen i underjorden. Noe sa ham at hun ikke kom til å legge seg. Hun kom til å vente natten gjennom, som et annet gjenferd. Det alene plaget ham ikke. Det ga alt han foretok seg utenfor operaen en slags mening, for han visste det var noen å komme hjem til. 

Det som plaget ham var vissheten om å ikke være i kontroll og å ikke vite alt. Arran visste _noe_ , noe av stor betydning, noe hun trodde var nok til å gjøre ham skuffet.  _De kan kalle meg Arran. Bare Arran. Faren min- faren min kaller meg det._

Frustrasjonen boblet i ham der han strente bortover i et stadig økende tempo. Et navn han ikke engang visste hjemsøkte ham. Hvem vet om han kanskje hadde hørt det før, sett det i avisen eller hørt det på et gatehjørne. Kanskje hadde han tilogmed sett mannen selv uten å vite det. Han kunne vært hvilken som helst av herrene som spaserte rundt i parkene på ettermiddagen med tradisjonell svart dressjakke med full krage brettet ned og bukser av dåhjortskinn. Det var som Erik kunne høre fantomskrittene hans bak seg. Det klasket i de tunge sålene, men da han kastet et blikk bakover var gaten tom for fotgjengere. Så klart visste han at det kun var nervene som spilte et puss på hans bekostning. Ikke desto mindre følte han seg truet. En plass blant skyggene måtte denne faren være, og om han virkelig var militær ville han ikke bli vanskelig å oppspore.

Av ingen spesiell grunn og mest fordi han måtte begynne en plass, skrånet han seg ned mot Seinen og Élysée- arrondissementet. På veien fisket han opp flere tidsskrifter fra søppelkasser og fra fortauskanter, noen dagsaviser, noen ukentlige. Han studerte oppslag når han kom forbi dem, fortsatt uten å være noe klokere. For hver time som gikk virket letingen hans mer og mer fåfengt.

Arrans ord hang over ham hele veien. De jaget ham videre fra den ene siden av elven til den andre. Den enslige tokten hans var ikke fullt så enslig mer og han forbannet seg over å se stadig flere sjeler traske omkring. Industriarbeidere, piker med kurver fulle av tøy, en og annen ung student med hodet i skyene. Plagsomt som det var, var det like greit å bruke dem til sin fordel. Han lokket til seg virkeløse smågutter og tilbød dem en jobb de ikke kunne avslå. For fem franks skulle de snoke rundt og se hva man kunne finne ut om en viss navnløs viseadmiral navn og sønnen hans. De hadde å møte ham senere når han tok den samme ruten tilbake og om noen av dem hadde funnet noe skulle han bli gitt fem franks ekstra. Det var bedre dagslønn for et halvt døgns arbeid enn foreldrene deres tjente hele dagen, så det burde være nok motivasjon for at smådjevlene skulle øve sitt beste. 

Selv stakk Erik innom flere etablissementer hvor man kunne stole på at klientene var løsmunnede. I de rikere strøkene handlet snakket stort sett bare om overfladiske debatter og tåpelige sosiale feider. Han kom ikke over noe interessant før han besøkte områdene nærmere elven igjen, hvor handelsreisende flokket seg rundt bord for å diskutere verdenen der ute; over Atlanteren lå Koloniene i ruiner etter en blodig borgerkrig, i Nord formelig råtnet Enken av Windsor bort i sørgeklærne, enda lengre Nord og Østover hadde konsekvensene av det bortfalne livegenskapet begynt å vise seg, og så langt vekk at det nesten var utenfor kartet var noe kalt shogunate oppløst og en ny keiser innsatt på tronen. I det store og det hele akkumulerte handelssnakket til et verdensbilde som bare et århundre tidligere ikke ville ha kjent seg igjen. 

Det var dessverre ikke noe snakk om noen skandaler, ihvertfall ikke noen som passet søket hans. Det tok ikke lang tid før han tok en drosje østover mot Mènilmomant, enda han visste den dyre dressen og de finpussede skoene hans ville vekke mer oppmerksomhet der. Han utgjorde litt av en figur der han gikk, helsvart og velkledd, med et ansikt som - hvis man turte se på det- liksom var feil, uten at noen riktig kunne sette finger på hvorfor de følte det slik. Det var nesten som om ansiktet hans ikke satt som et ansikt skulle.

Det var grunnen til at han alltid spaserte ganske fort og at han foretrakk å ta ærendene sine på kveldstid- i tilfelle noen skulle tørre å se forbi de lite imøtekommende øynene hans. Det var mye man kunne utrette med sminke, men skillet mellom maske og ansikt kunne (i riktig lys) være påfallende. 

Ikke at det spilte noen rolle denne gangen. Denne gangen var det atskillig viktigere ting å tenke på enn å være diskret. 

 

*** 

Solen hang nok en gang lavt på horisonten da han begynte turen hjemover. Han trådde lett, fornøyd med skumringen over hodet sitt og beskyttelsen den ga. Da han nådde Rue de Rivoli, cirka en halvtimers spasertur fra operaen, passerte han en hvithåret mann med ansiktet vendt mot bakken og de buskete brynene hardt sammenpresset. Erik hilste nådig.

"God kveld, hestemester."

Carrière skvatt ut av den dype ettertanken sin og ble ikke noe roligere da han så at mannen fremfor han var Erik. 

"Nå. Så De våger Dem ut?" var alt han sa. Han kikket skrått opp på Erik, vel to hoder over ham. 

"Har jeg ikke like stor rett til å stå være ute som deg?" svarte Erik. Det fikk den gamle mannen til å svelge og da han så opp igjen var noe av bisterheten hans borte. 

"Monsieur, jeg må spørre... Er alt vel der nede?"

Erik stirret på ham med smale øyne før han kom frem til at den underliggende beskyldningen ikke var viktig nok til å hisse seg opp over. Ikke når han visste det han visste. Det fikk holde med et hint, en liten markering av posisjon så stallpasseren ikke fikk noe for seg, spesielt nå som darogaen snart var tilbake i traktene.

"Takk som spør, gamle mann. Vi har det aldeles utmerket. Jeg stoler på at du gir Charles mine hilsninger," sa han med et lite bukk. Carrières sinne brant ham i nakken helt til Erik forsvant ut av syne i krysset som vendte seg til Avenue de l'Opéra i nordvest.  _Plagsomme tosk. Hva har han med å legge seg i sakene mine? Ikke at det spiller noen rolle lenger hva de planlegger._

Han lot bygningene gli forbi og orket for en gangs skyld ikke å holde det vanlige tempoet eller å speide etter noen som kunne utgjøre trøbbel. Da han var kommet innenfor øyevidde av operaens høye gavle og statuettene ved siden av i forgylt kopper og pegasusene i bronse  passerte en politimann uten at Erik så mye som blunket, han som unngikk uniformene deres som menneske gjorde rotter.

Den siste brikken i spillet var lagt på plass og tilfredsstillelsen det ga overgikk den sedvanlige aktsomheten hans. Han forstod nå. Arran hadde sagt han kom til å bli skuffet, men da han nådde det lille kjære huset ved strandbredden var det ikke sinne han følte, bare medynk og sorg. Han hvilte hånden en stund på dørklinken og lot det skylle over ham. Han visste at det ikke var noen andre plasser hun kunne være,- tatt i betraktning at han låste ytterdøren- så at han møtte henne på kjøkkenet var ingen overraskelse. Allikevel gjorde hjertet hans et hopp. Han lukket døren bak seg og klikket det gav virket så høylytt i det lydløse rommet. 

Arran reiste seg fra kjøkkenstolen, men så ble hun bare stående. Den ene hånden hvilte på stolryggen som om hun forberedte seg på et angrep. I mørket var øynene hennes så farget av skygger av de nesten druknet. Døren til stua var åpen og der inne blusset det fra peisen- et svakt skinn fra de siste døende kubbene. 

Hadde hun ventet her lenge? Tanken gjorde ham beklemt. 

"Hei igjen," hilset han, liksom denne typen atmosfære ikke var ute av tone. Han ventet på svar. Intet svar kom. Tausheten sank over dem og ble kvelende, og på ryggen kunne han kjenne hårene reise seg. Han hadde vært ute fryktelig lenge. 

Han skulle til å rykke frem da hun snakket. Stemmen hennes var unormalt klar. Den kunne holdt stand mot de mer utrente sangerne i koret, men det var ikke noen sanger det minnet ham om. Det minnet om noe langt tilbake i barndommen hans- det langsomme bulderet fra et jordskrek som tumlet ned fjellene. Noe som hadde gått usagt lenge var på vei løs. 

"De kommer til å se etter meg, Erik. Det kan hende de har begynt allerede. Vær så snill å la meg gå, så får du aldri se meg igjen. Ingen flere spøkelser bortsett fra deg. Du må."

_Du må._ Tiltalelsen gjallet i ørene hans. Han klarte ikke helt å avgjøre hva han syntes ettersom lyden var så uvant. _Du_. Han bestemte seg for å like det.

"Å, jeg kunne aldri kvittet meg med det andre spøkelset. Hva ville jeg ikke frarøve denne operaen? Nei, tenk ikke du på det."

"Erik, du lytter ikke..." 

"Å, Arran," sa han overbærende og mykt som fløyel. "Hva er du så redd for? Ingen kan finne deg her. Disse minnene kan ikke skade deg, du har mitt ord på det. Ingenting her vil så mye som røre deg, om du bare hører på meg."

Hun rynket pannen i skepsis og et lite sukk unnslapp leppene hennes. Hun var sår å se på der hun stod, hårsbredder fra å bryte ut i gråt, at det nesten rev Erik i stykker. Sakte strakte han hånden ut og rørte ved skulderen hennes. Ettersom hun ikke øyeblikkelig rykket unna lot han hånden hvile der. 

"Det er bare i hodet ditt, Arran. Du vet det selv, at det ikke finnes noen viseadmiral. Du visste det før jeg gikk og du var redd for at jeg skulle bli sint på deg for vrangforestillingene dine. Arran, det er ikke din feil. Da Darius fikk høre om fallet ditt var han overrasket over at du overhodet var i live! Det er i grunnen et mirakel at det kun er litt sinnsforvirring som plager deg."

"Det er ingen sinnsyke som plager meg," glefset Arran og strøk tårene sine så voldsomt at kinnet rødmet. Det brennende blikket hun sendte ham skremte han ikke så mye som det velte opp enda mer sympati for den lille skapningen.  _Jeg kan aldri slippe henne løs. Den virkelige verden hadde brukket henne tvert og latt henne ligge døende i en eller annen rennestein. Darogaen kan aldri få viljen sin._

Han skiftet vinkling. 

"Om det ikke er innbilning, så kan du fortelle meg hvor jeg finner ham. Nei? Det lar seg ikke gjøre, for han befinner seg ingensteds, ihvertfall ikke som en militærhund. Det vet jeg, for jeg har gått hælene mine i stykker på jakt etter ham og broren din, og har ikke funnet så mye som en notis om dem begge- enda de begge skulle være mektige menn. Lille venn, en rettssak som involverer noen militær vil vekke oppmerksomhet nasjonalt, og allikevel har ingen sett snurten av hverken faren eller broren din. Om det hadde vært sant, slik du trodde, så hadde jeg funnet dem. Jeg har saumfart byen og jeg har hørt om alle skandaler som gjennomsyrer Paris, fra Seizième i vest til Douzième i øst. En av løpeguttene jeg brukte våget tilogmed å fortelle meg at det har vært snakk utenfor Les Halles om trollmenn som raver rundt i skumringen for å stjele sjeler. 

Trollmenn! Det fikk han ti franks for!

Å, Arran, ikke gråt mer. Hvem familien din enn er, så er du trygg fra dem her. Ikke gråt, vær så snill..."

Hun orket ikke lengre tørke tårene. Det var som om han hadde tømt henne og alt som var igjen var å stirre rett frem mens hun skalv. Hun bevret, bet seg i leppen og trykket armene hardt i kryss over brystet, liksom det kunne skjerme henne fra kulden som trakk inn fra veggene. Den siste gloen i peisen kastet et siste dansende skinn og døde hen, hvorpå huset ble lagt i mørke. Han hørte henne trekke pusten dypt og hikstende, og det skar i brystet hans.

Sakte, fult overbevist om at hun kom til å avvise ham, strøk han den bare huden hvor kragen sluttet. Han kjente håret hennes stryke baksiden av hånden hans, kjente hvor varm huden hennes var. Hjertet hans slo så kraftig at han lurte på om hun kunne høre det. Uten lys var det vanskelig å si hva hun syntes, men bare å vite at hun ikke hadde revet ham bort med en gang fyrte opp følelser og håp han ikke hadde kjent på lenge, håp han hadde betenkt så umulige at de ikke var verd tanken.

Han visste at stemmen hans var påvirkende og fortsatt var det umulig å la være. Det var tross alt det eneste fortrinnet han noensinne hadde hatt. Stemmen hans var motstykket til det grusomme åsynet som forbannet livet hans, så var det ikke i grunnen rettferdig å bruke den for det den var verdt? I tillegg ville det være enklere å avverge det han hadde på følelsen å være et kommende fluktforsøk om bare han visste sannheten. Han fuktet leppene og senket røsten til den nesten bare var en lav during. 

"Hvem er du?"

Da hun ikke svarte forsøkte han igjen. "Hvem er det lille spøkelset?" 

Til hans sorg vred hun seg ut av grepet hans og etterlot ham hengende. Hånden hans famlet litt i det fullstendige mørket før han trakk den til seg igjen.

"Det er ikke meg du trenger å frykte. Jeg vil aldri skade deg."

Noen fot unna hørtes et hikst tett fulgt av et annet. 

"Kan det være at du ikke vet selv?" spurte han og toneleiet hans minnet om varsomheten oppvist for små barn som må beroliges. Ømheten måtte ha satt Arran ut, for hun svarte mindre bryskt denne gangen. 

"Jeg,- jeg kan ikke forklare det. Det er egentlig veldig forvirrende- å være noen. Er vi ikke bare erfaringer som danner former, faller sammen og kollapser? Erfaringer og tid... Og jo lenger jeg er borte fra familien min, jo mindre virkelig virker livet mitt. Det er som noen andre spiller. Ikke jeg. Så da jeg falt ned hit, på tross av hvor besynderlig du virket, så skjønte jeg noe av det. Jeg skal ikke tro at jeg er i noen posisjon til å anta noe om deg, men denne skyggeaktige måten å leve på- den forstår jeg. Der er alt svar jeg kan gi."

"Dette, selv etter å ha sett ansiktet mitt...'" undret Erik høyt.

"Å, jeg har sett verre;" sa Arran uanfektet. Det fikk ham til å le. 

"Hah! Jeg tror det når jeg ser det! Er det noe annet du er villig til å svare på, når vi først er inne på emnet? Bare på gøy skulle jeg gjerne ha visst hvor du fikk den kappen fra, for så vidt meg bekjent brukes den ikke i noen av operaens produksjoner, og den ser heller ikke gammel og slitt nok ut til å komme fra kostymelageret."

Han kunne høre at hun smilte vagt da hun svarte. 

"Det er en skatt. Det siste jeg har fra bestemoren min. Antakelig det siste jeg noensinne kommer til å få fra henne."

"Den samme bestemoren du arvet navnet fra?"

"Det stemmer."

"Dette sier du, samtidig som du nekter å garantere for ditt eget navn."

Arran snufset. "Tro hva du vil. Når alt kommer til alt betyr det ikke noe. Når det kommer til stykker har jeg ingen betydning i denne virkeligheten. Jeg er bare som et fantom som glir igjennom. Jeg er ikke levende, så jeg har ikke rett til noe som helst."

Likefremheten i uttalelsen fikk ham til å grøsse. Det var noe nydelig tragisk over det hun sa, liksom hun egentlig tilhørte en karakter på scenen som var dømt til å lide og dø, enn en ekte person. 

Han humret for seg selv. 

"Kanskje jeg burde ha anbefalt deg som skribent for Debienne og Poligny. De potetsekkene sluker for mange komedier nå for tiden."

Han hørte Arran le, men latteren var tykk av gråt. Noe måtte han gjøre for å muntre henne opp igjen. 

"Om du ønsker det, så kan vi ta en titt en dag. Det skulle være mulig å leie en avsides boks på siden av scenen, bare oss to. Og om du virkelig vil være et fantom, så kjenner jeg steder med utsikt til scenen hvor ingen vil forstyrre. En privat visning, om du vil."

Selvfølgelig sa hun ja. Lettelsen skylte gjennom ham, og plutselig kjente han hvor sliten kroppen var etter den lange ekspedisjonen og hvor mye han verket etter å sove. Når han la seg kom han antakelig til å sove som en stein. 

"Da sier vi det så. Jeg kjenner til en ballet som jeg tror du vil like. Men nok om det, jeg skal la deg sove."

Han veivet i retning av stua, kom på at hun ikke kunne se ham, og spurte om han skulle fyre noe mer. Arran var likegyldig, så han lot det være. Hun fant veien til soveromsdøren sin med han følgende bak i tilfelle hun skulle snuble i noe i det stummende mørket. 

"Vennligst ikke vent på meg for frokost, bare forsyn deg med det du vil ha," ba Erik henne.

Arran stanset fremfor dørstokken. "Er alt i orden?"

Så uvant. Når folk flest spurte om det mente de egentlig at de bekymret seg for seg selv. "Bedre enn det var før, ihvertfall." 

Ubevisst trykte han brystlommen, som selvfølgelig var tom. Ironisk nok følte han seg også tom etter at alle bekymringene hadde falt av de tynne skuldrene hans. Darogaen ville utvilsomt ikke være noe roligere etter å ha mottatt brevet han sendte og kom til å skape en masse bråk for å sikre jentas sikkerhet. Men det var ingen å bråke for, det var ingen å sende henne tilbake til. Ingen rikmannsdatter passende til Arrans beskrivelse var meldt savnet, som betød at hun til all formodning ikke var rik. En vanlig datter. En vanlig søster. Og vanlige mennesker, faktisk de aller fleste mennesker, ønsket ikke å ha noe med åndssvake sjeler å gjøre. 

Om Arran noengang kom hjem igjen ville de stue henne inne på et av galehusene hvor få noensinne kom ut om det ikke var for den korte turen til en umerket gravplass. Nadir ønsket nok ikke det. 

Som betydde at Erik hadde vunnet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så det blir spennende å se om fluktforsøket blir vellykket nå som Erik vet at noe er i gjæret! Må innrømme at jeg har savnet Nadir og Darius. Takk for lesningen xx


End file.
